


Those Morgan's

by Tametigerthereal



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tametigerthereal/pseuds/Tametigerthereal
Summary: Rory starts Yale and makes some new friends. How will the Morgan's change the Gilmore world? First fanfic. Give it a try!
Relationships: Finn/Rory Gilmore
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fanfic here, I'm in lockdown in the UK and wrote this purely for myself to get me out of my funk. Anything you want to see and any ideas you have please let me know! The next 6 chapters are written so updates should be every Friday.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Those Morgan’s

CHAPTER ONE

Amelia Morgan took in her new suite and sighed. This would be home for the next year. She was sharing a room for the first time in her life and she was torn between excitement and terror. All she wanted from college, apart from a degree of course, was a chance to make real friends.

Friends. People that didn’t care she had money and didn’t use her for it or her status. Just one friend to truly not care that she was a Morgan, yes one of those Morgan's.

Her wonderful brother who’d spent the day moving her in had been lucky. He’d found a group who didn’t care, that was all she wanted.

She was hoping that maybe she’d be lucky with her roommate, R.G. whenever she got here. Maybe her other dorm mates too. She’d not had any luck with that kind of thing before. Hopefully this time...

“Last box my dear.” Her brother declared as he swept into her room and set up the box with her others.

“Thanks.” Amelia muttered.

“Oh no, none of that now. It’ll be fine.” Finn lifted her chin and swept her eyes making her smile as he usually did.

“I’m going to ring you every Friday night and if you ever need anything you know I’ll be back as fast as the jet can get me there.”

“I know. Thanks for this Finn, you didn’t have to...” She gestured to the boxes and shrugged.

“Nonsense darling! You wouldn’t let dad or Janice help so of course I had to! Couldn’t leave my favourite girl on her own, now could I?” Finn winked at her. Amelia wished she had half of her brother’s confidence, heck a quarter would be good.

“Still, thanks.” She hugged her big brother and tried not to cry.

“You’re gonna have a great time. I know it.” Finn smiled running his hand through her long dark red hair.

“Go on, I’ll be fine. Go to Fiji, but if I don’t hear from you every Friday I’m going to call the cops, the embassy, the coast guard.” Amelia jabbed him in the ribs with her finger.

“Every Friday.” Finn promised, then with a smirk and a bow he was gone and Amelia was alone.

With a sigh she took in all of her boxes in the tiny room and started unpacking, hoping to have most of it done before her new roommate got there and couldn’t get her own belongings in.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Three hours later and she heard someone enter the common room, they were talking to another someone and sounded very panicked. It strangely made Amelia feel a bit better.

“Here you are RG.” A chipper voice interrupted the frantic panicking.

Amelia started feeling a bit panicked herself. This was her new roommate. A girl she’d be spending most of the year with.

The door swung open and Amelia stopped folding her clothes that didn’t fit into the closet.

“Oh! Hey!” A beautiful woman said walking into the room. “I’m sorry, should have knocked!”

“Oh, no, it’s fine, really.” Amelia said back quietly trying to smile.

“You must be Rory’s roommate.”

The girl, Rory, she assumed walked in staring at a map her face creased with worry. She was a mini version of her mother, dark brown hair, and the biggest, bluest eyes Amelia had ever seen. “Oh, hi! Sorry, I...” Rory stopped, a blush covering her face.

“Okay. Do-over!” Rory’s mom declared.

“Huh?” Rory replied articulately looking as awkward as Amelia felt.

“You need to stop being so stressed and have a do-over. Walk into your dorm for the first time, meet your roommate. Come on, copper boom!” Amelia couldn’t help but giggle at the woman’s antics, she reminded her a lot of her brother who was probably now flying to meet his friends for a yacht trip to Fiji.

“Excuse us.” The woman grinned before ushering her daughter out of the room.

Amelia listened as they re-entered the dorm. The Rory playing along with her mom. Amelia giggled again as this time a knock came from the door.

“Oh, hello there. You must be Rory's roommate.”

“Hi. I’m Rory.” She smiled widely, still looking awkward but also a bit calmer.

“Hi I’m Amelia, I prefer Mia though.” Mia replied with her own smile.

“Ooh, your Australian! Do you know Crocodile Dundee?” Rory’s mom asked excitedly.

“I’m afraid not, sorry.” Mia giggled.

“Mom!” Rory gasped out. “I’m so sorry! This is my mom, Lorelai.”

“Are your parents here? I’d love to meet them.” Lorelai grinned.

Mia smiled back; she liked these two pretty much instantly which was a bit of a big deal. She rarely made friends easily and she trusted her gut too much, or that’s what Finn told her. Although the last few times she’d taken his advice it had gone horribly wrong.

“No, my brother moved me in but he’s gone now.” Mia said feeling a bit sad again. She was on her own for the first time. Unlike Finn she hadn’t been sent to boarding school. Mostly because her father had been in charge by then of the children.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, perhaps I’ll meet the brother next time.” Lorelai smiled gently.

“Yeah, I think you’d get on.” Mia said. “Right, well we should probably start moving Rory in.” Lorelai said and was gone. She moved fast.

“Do you want some help?” Mia asked.

“Erm... sure. Thanks.” Rory blushed.

“Hey Mia?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Finn checked his phone again just in case.

“Dude, she’ll be fine.” Colin said a glass of scotch clutched in his hand; his voice slightly slurred.

“Can it Colin.” Finn snapped.

“He’s right you know, she will.” Logan supplied thrusting a glass to him.

“She’s been so worried. You know after the Churchcrist thing.” Finn muttered downing his glass. He couldn’t help it; his family was important to him and his little sister was the most important person in his life. It was his job to look out for her and he’d dropped the ball once, he didn’t want to do it again.

“Ring her, check she’s fine then get to it man. We dock in a few hours and you can find yourself a beautiful little someone to take your mind off it.” Colin waved a dismissive hand.

Finn rolled his eyes but did as his friend suggested. It’d be just after nine there.

“Finn?” Mia answered and he could barely hear her over the chatter of people and music. His eyebrows raised. Mia was not a party person. “Mia, how you doing darling?”

“Great!” He heard a door shutting and the noise lessened.

“Partying already?” Finn asked.

“No, well yes, I guess. Just take out and chatting with the girls on my floor. My roommate and her mom set it all up.”

“The roommate, what’s she like?” Finn asked. That was what he’d worried about most. Mia was a sweet girl, shy and studious, the kind of girl that didn’t get along with other girls in their circle normally.

“Really nice. She’s into books, she’s looking forward to her first class and she’s not really into parties.” Finn could hear the smile down the phone and across continents. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m really glad darling. I’ll let you get back to it and I’ll call you Friday.” Finn drawled, ending the call and heading with his mates to shore.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Mia was loving college. Her classes were great and she finally had proper friends. Rory was the best friend she’d always wanted. As into her studies and reading as she was but with enough differences that they weren’t carbon copies of each other.

Rory didn’t have a clue that Mia was one of those Morgan’s and Mia was almost positive that if she did know she wouldn’t care.

Mia had also made a friend in Paris. Though it had taken a while. Paris was harsh and abrasive but when you really got to know her, she had a big heart.

Every Friday Mia talked to Finn without fail. He sounded happy, and he liked to hear about her friends and classes. Her dad called her often too and her soon to be step mom Janice.

They were flying out at Christmas to see Finn; they’d offered to take her too but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to see... _him_ again. Next year when they were back, she could deal then.

Instead, to her surprise she’d been invited to the Gilmore’s for Christmas. Rory had practically begged her to come when she’d found out Mia was going to be staying at Yale on her own.

So it was with a gifts and a bit of nervousness that Mia travelled to Stars Hollow, a tiny little town near her home in Hartford, with Rory to spend the festive season.

The town was like a snow globe, there were fairy lights everywhere and it was layered with snow. There was a picturesque town square with a gazebo.

Mia loved it but also felt out of her element. This was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone and she would stick out like the foreign sore thumb.

“Here we are, the Crap Shack.” Rory declared as they pulled up to a pretty, modest house. Mia admired the wrap around porch. She’d always wanted a porch. And a swing!

“It’s so pretty!” Mia said honestly as they climbed out and grabbed their bags from the car.

“Why thank you my favourite Aussie.” Lorelai shouted from the front door with a huge smile on her face.

“You’re welcome my favourite... I got nothing.” Mia joked.

“Eh, you’ll catch on soon.” Lorelai shrugged then winked at her. “Come on, inside, inside!”

Mia had a fantastic time for the next couple of days. Rory and her chilled, they went to the diner where she met Rory’s surrogate father.

They had bonded over crap parents and the people that filled their roles. Mia’s mom had been absent since she was old enough to start school. She’d been disgusted with Mia's father since day one, but with two children produced she had carried out her side of the bargain and prenup. Mia hadn’t seen her for more than a couple of days at a time since she was seven. Rory had a similar situation with her dad.

The Stars Hollow citizens were a varied bunch of people who could only be described as colourful. She couldn’t help but think how well her little family would fit in here with how eccentric they were. All except her, the odd one out.

“So, Saturday we need to go to my grandparents for their annual Christmas party. You're welcome to come or stay here. Their mushroom caps are awesome but other than that it’s pretty boring.” Rory said as they were grabbing some snacks from the local store.

“Yeah, sure I’ll come.” Mia said with a smile. “If you’re sure it’ll be okay with them?” Rory and her mom were amazing, Lorelai's parents were sure to be as well.

“It’ll be totally fine, I’ll ring and let them know tonight but they’ll be jazzed I’m bringing a friend from Yale.” Rory smiled easily.

Friday Mia had her weekly phone call from Finn, the first one where Rory was actually present.

“Hello darling!” He greeted her normally.

“Hey Finn.” She smiled down the phone happy to hear his voice.

“How’s it going?”

“It’s amazing, this town, well you and dad would fit in. It’s so colourful!” Rory left the room with a smile obviously to give Mia some privacy.

“Is your new bestie there?”

“Nah, she left the room so we can talk.” Mia said.

“Shame, I’d like to talk to the Sheila. Maybe another time. Look your presents should be there by tomorrow but we left the big ones for when dad and Janice get back, didn’t want to make things awkward for ya darling.” Finn said. “I also sent your lovely hosts some presents.”

“I got them presents Finn.” Mia rolled her eyes. She’d been raised the same as him.

“Yeah, sure ya did, but I wanted to say thanks my own way too.”

“Wakadoo! What did you do Finn!”

“Nothing too over the top darling. I promise. It’s just nice to know you’re being looked after, I appreciate it.” Finn said.

“Sure.” Mia rolled her eyes again. “So, how’s the trip going?”

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Mia shook in her seat. She hadn’t known that the Gilmores were _the_ Gilmores. Part of Hartford society, this was a disaster. Soon Rory would know, and then... she blanked. She stared at the house in front of her, just four blocks away from her own.

“Erm...” She was just going to have to come clean.

“Mia... you okay hun? You look pale. You haven’t even met my mother yet.” Lorelai joked but still looked a bit worried.

“Yeah sure. It’s just I didn’t realise. That the Gilmores...”

“Were rich as hell?” Lorelai smirked with a raised eyebrow. “I get that what with us.” She gestured to Rory and herself.

“It’s just... my dad, he’s... ergh!” Mia didn’t know what she was so worried about.

“What, deathly against the rich? Bring on red winter?” Lorelai smirked.

“Erm no. My dad’s Phineas Morgan. Everyone in there is going to know me.”

“Wow! Morgan hey. Cool, you must get to travel loads!”

“Yeah, we do.” Mia smiled.

“I don’t get it.” Rory said in confusion.

“Her dad owns Morgan hotels.” Lorelai explained.

“Yeah, I know who Phineas Morgan is, I took business studies at Chilton. I just don’t get why it’s a big deal that everyone in there will know you?” Rory asked.

Mia relaxed further. Rory didn’t care. Mia hadn’t thought she would but... well you never really knew.

“I’ve not been telling everyone at school about dad or being one of those Morgan’s, I wanted real friends.” Mia admitted still sitting in the Jeep with the younger Gilmores.

“Oh, sweetie. Bad experience at high school?” Lorelai asked, Mia nodded in response. “Yeah, me too. I haven’t got one true friend from then. Cared more about money and status than a person. But I now have fantastic friends who couldn’t care less who my parents are or how much money they have.” Lorelai stroked Mia’s hair and Mia felt a wave of relief.

“Oh. I get it. If it makes you feel any better, I really don’t care about money. I just like you. You’re like my adopted, Australian sister, with good taste in bags and awful taste in movies.” Rory joked.

Mia smiled. “Thank you.”

“Come on let’s get this over with.” Lorelai groaned.

They stood all three of them in front of the large oak doors and waited as the bell sounded out clearly.

“Lorelai, Rory you both look wonderful. And this must be your friend Mia.” Emily Gilmore welcomed them in regally, her face open and happy, a sure sign of a successful party.

“Hello Mrs Gilmore, thank you for letting me attend the party.” Mia slipped into traditional high society talk that she had been trained in from birth pretty much.

“You’re more than welcome, its lovely to meet one of Rory’s friends from school.” Emily put a hand on her shoulder and steered them into the main party room.

“Amelia!?” A voice rang out making Mia wince. Colin’s latest step mother and his father had spotted her.

“Good evening Mr and Mrs McCrea how are you both?” She asked, feeling Emily’s hand still on her shoulder.

“Wonderful thank you dear. You normally miss these gatherings, it’s good to see you here. Though I had thought your father and Ms Long were in Fiji?” Mr McCrea said.

“Oh, they are, I’m actually staying with Rory and Lorelai Gilmore for the holidays.” Mia replied quietly a shy smile on her face.

“Oh.” The newest step moms face fell at that. She probably wanted a shot at her father. Gold digger.

“Rory! Lorelai! How wonderful to see you both! And you must be my granddaughters roommate. It’s wonderful to meet another new Yalie.” A boisterous older man came over who could be none other than Richard Gilmore. “Mia is it?”

“Yes sir, Mia Morgan.” Mia introduced herself.

“Morgan? Oh, you must be Phineas' girl! How wonderful. He’s a great man. Very astute business man your father, of course Janice is quite brilliant too. It’s fantastic to have you here. Oh! Do excuse me, I’ve just spotted Thomas Todd, I need to have a quick chat with him about his impending acquisition.” And with that Richard Gilmore was gone and Mia let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. Her shoulders lightening slightly.

It seemed the entire Gilmore family just accepted her. Even the elder Gilmores who would undoubtedly know about her fathers... eccentricity.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Christmas day was full of fun, presents and more food than Mia had ever seen or attempted to eat.

Mia was touched to see that Rory had gotten her a bag that she’d been eyeing up in the Yale shop.

Lorelai had brought her a Crocodile Dundee poster, and a beautiful beaded bracelet in a deep red.

Mia tensed when she saw Rory get to Finn’s present. It had a letter attached to it that made Rory smile then frown. She opened the present and frowned further. Mia worried, Finn was overly generous to people he thought deserved it but also had a wicked sense of humour that had to be seen in person to understand, much like Lorelai actually.

“Hey Mia?” Rory said still with a frown.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have an email address or something for your brother?”

“Erm... sure... why?” Mia asked.

“These earrings he sent are beautiful, really, but I can’t accept them.” Rory said showing Mia the pearl earrings Finn had sent. “I don’t want a present just for being your friend. It’s... weird. I’ve never even met Finn. I don’t need presents to be your friend. I don’t want that. Makes me feel a bit too... Mean girls two.”

“Terrible movie!” Lorelai supplied.

“Finn didn’t mean it like that he just wanted to say thanks you for taking me in.” Mia defended her well-meaning but clueless brother.

“Sweetheart, you are always welcome here. Seriously, for my favourite Aussie it’s an open door.” Lorelai smiled.

“What she said.” Rory said hugging Mia. “I’d still like to send an email or a letter or something though please.”

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Finn loved seeing his dad and Janice over Christmas, he missed Mia but he was glad she was having fun at her friends. Though now he kinda wanted to see that Stars Hollow place.

He picked up his phone to call his favourite and only sister, that he knew of, to see he had an email. He opened it and read.

Dear Finn,

Hi, this is ‘the Sheila who’s taken your sister under her wing'. I hope you’re having a great Christmas. I wanted to thank you for the gift the earrings are beautiful. As much as I like them though I want to return them to you. I feel uncomfortable accepting a gift just because I’m friends with your sister. She’s amazing, such a good friend and I don’t need any other incentives to be friends with Mia. So thank you, for the kind gesture but its not needed , please let me know if there’s an address I can send them back to.

Rory Gilmore

Finn smiled widely. Never. Not once had someone returned one of his gifts. They were nice earrings too.

Miss Gilmore,

I insist that you keep the earrings. A gift made in the hopes of a friendship between us when I eventually return from my exotic adventures. After all, any friend of my sisters is a friend of mine.

Merry Christmas Sheila, Finn

Finn,

In that case, please send me a mailing address so I can return the favour. In the hopes of friendship too.

If you don’t give me one, I’ll just get it out of Mia.

Rory

Rory,

No needs for threats Sheila. Mia can be quite devious when she wants to be. Fine, just send it to my home. It’ll be something to look forward to when my adventure is up.

Finn

Finn smiled as he snapped his phone shut again. Finally, a friend worthy of his sister. One that could keep up.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Two weeks later on his usual Friday Finn called Mia for their weekly catch up only to get no answer. Frowning he tried again.

It was five over at Yale, Mia never missed their calls. On his third try someone picked up, just not the someone he was expecting.

“Hi, Mia's phone.” A shy voice said down the line.

“Where’s Mia?” Finn asked, his voice a snap as worry made him pace.

“She’s right here, but she’s finally asleep and I don’t want to wake her up. I can take a message though? Who’s calling?”

“Finally, asleep? What is she okay? What’s happened?” Finn could hear his accent getting thicker.

“She’s okay, it’s the flu, I’ve had the campus doctor come over but she hasn’t slept properly in a couple of days. I've made sure she’s got lots of fluids and making sure she’s not too hot. The doctor said to just keep doing what I’m doing and she’ll be fine in a few days.” Finn calmed down at that. Just the flu.

“Thank you.”

“If you want to tell me who you are, I can get Mia to call you back when she’s feeling better.”

“I’m her brother.”

“Oh Finn. Hi. I’ll tell her to call you then.”

“Wait a minute. Who am I thanking for taking care of my little sister?” Finn asked, eager to do something nice for this Florence Nightingale.

“Its Rory, and really, no thanks necessary, she’d do the same for me.”

Finn stood up a bit straighter at that, a smile flashing across his now tanned face. “Sheila! Don’t you normally go to your grandparents Fridays?”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t leave Mia alone.”

“You my dear are an angel. Sent from heaven.” Finn beamed down the phone.

“And you have a Christmas present waiting at home for your return. Have a good time and I’ll tell Mia to call you when she’s feeling better.” With that Rory was gone and Finn was still smiling.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Two weeks later Rory opened the door for a messenger who had a package for her. Frowning she took it and opened the box. Inside was another box. This one though contained a pearl necklace. She didn’t have to read the letter attached to know who it would be from. Her stomach fluttered a little but she firmly squashed it down. Instead, she headed to her room, flopped down on the bed and opened up her laptop.

Finn,

Stop sending me gifts!

Rory

She only waited ten minutes for a reply.

Sheila,

I will lavish you with gifts for taking care of my only sister. And getting sick yourself for your heroic actions. Enjoy the pearls.

Finn

Finn,

I will just send you gifts in return. Making me spend my hard-earned money and making me scrounge for quarters to use the laundry. So please. Quit it.

Rory

Three days later a messenger arrived with ten rolls of quarters.

Very funny, now I’m sending you soap powder. Quit it.

Rory

Are you implying I stink, love? I can assure you we are still showering and washing here. Are you running low on anything else? That was quite helpful sending me ideas. Thanks Sheila.

Finn.

Yes, I’m low on patience. What about you? Anything your heart desires?

Rory.

Ah, I’m not that easy to trick, you want to buy me presents you’ll just have to get creative. I’m not sure where I can find patience but I’ll give it a go Sheila. A tasty snack normally gives me patience, how about a Kitkat?

Finn.

Rory tried, so so hard to stop the smile blossoming on her face. It didn’t work.

“You look happy.” Mia said looking up from her book. “Your mom send you those quarters?”

“Nope, you’re brother.” Rory replied, typing out another email.

“Finn?”

“The very same. I’m telling him to quit it.”

“That’ll just make him worse.” Mia said smiling, she had a funny feeling that Finns quirky charm was working on Rory. She’d have to have a word with him next Friday.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Finn groaned when his phone went off. He checked the clock it was nine am, whoever was calling him had better have a good reason or he was throwing the bloody phone in the sea. He still might.

“What?” He grumbled.

“Finn.” Finn sat upright in bed, Mia’s voice full of tears came through clearly.

“What’s up darling?”

“We were in an accident.” Mia said with a sob.

“An accident. What happened? Are you okay?” Finn got out of bed and started getting dressed, grabbing his clothes from his cabin and stuffing them in his duffle bag.

“We were going back to Rory’s for the weekend and we hit a deer.”

“Okay sweetheart, listen to me, are you okay?”

“I’ve totalled the car.” Mia cried.

“Look I don’t give a crocs arse about the car darling. Are you okay? Is dad there or Janice?” Finn asked.

“Dads on his way. I’ve broken my wrist. Rory...” Mia cried again and Finn felt his stomach lurch. He didn’t want to think about anything happening to sisters’ best friend either. His little Sheila. He hadn’t met the lass yet but he looked forward to it.

“Is Rory okay?” “She’s getting x-rays on her spine.” Mia chocked don’t between sobs. “It’s all my fault, if I’d of swerved, but it came so fast and, Rory, she just kept making sure I was okay , and, and, she wouldn’t let me take the blame, but I was driving Finn. She stopped me flying through the window when my seat belt snapped.”

“Shh... it’s okay. Rory’s right darling it’s not your fault. Look I’m going to have to get off the phone and call a plane but I’ll be back by tomorrow ok?” Finn was cutting his year long vacation short. His sister needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Two

Rory woke up groggy and in pain. Her neck was killing her and her pillows felt funny. It was bright and she started worrying that she’d missed class. Blinking she tried to remember what day it was. Nothing. 

She tried sitting up and gasped. Her neck and shoulder both stabbed with pain. 

“Hey, hey. Lay back down missy.” Her mom’s voice said before her face appeared above her, worry plain across it. 

“Mom?”

“Yes sweet girl.”

“We hit a deer.” Rory moaned remembering.

“You did indeed. You and deers are not friends. And here I always thought you were a true Disney Princess.” Lorelai stroked her hair.

“Is Mia okay?” Rory mumbled.

“She’s fine sweets, she broke her wrist but she’ll be okay.”

“What did I do?” Rory asked. 

“Broken collarbone kiddo.” Lorelai said gently and Rory saw she was holding back tears. 

“It’s okay mom, I’m okay.” Rory said as tears slipped from her mom’s eyes. “It wasn’t Mia's fault mom.”

“Of course, it wasn’t! Don’t you worry, it was the damn deer!” Lorelai said. “Mom obviously served us too much venison, the deer’s wanted revenge, I blame her entirely.” 

Rory laughed. “Can I go home?” 

“Yeah kiddo, we just need you checked over then we can go.” 

“Is Mia still here?” Rory asked before her mom went to fetch a doctor. 

“No hon, her dad took her home but she’s been ringing every half an hour asking after you. We’ll call her after we get a handsome doctor to check you out okay?” Rory went to nod but stopped. It hurt. 

Three hours later and Rory was at home in bed. There was nothing they could do for her collarbone except let it heal and take painkillers, her left arm was in a sling though to keep it immobilised for a couple of weeks. 

She’d spoken to Mia who’d cried, making Rory cry. 

Rory wasn’t in the least bit surprised when her mom spent the night on the chair in her room. She was slightly more surprised when she woke up to see Luke sitting on a kitchen chair, his head lolling in sleep at the end of her bed next to her mom. She smiled at the sight. He really was a good boyfriend for her mom. And a great dad for her. 

She went to get up and gasped at the pain. Apparently, her painkillers had worn off. 

Her mom and Luke both shot up at her gasp.

“Rory! Are you okay!?” Luke asked sounding panicked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.” She said putting as much meaning into those two words as she could. 

“Painkillers?” Her mom asked softly.

“Please.” Rory winced. 

“I’m getting coffee and whatever you want for breakfast.” Luke said.

“Pancakes please.” Rory asked.

“Blueberry or chocolate chip?” 

“Both!” Rory and her mom said together. 

“Anything.” Luke gave Rory’s good arm a gentle squeeze before leaving. 

“Right let’s get you ready for a day of watching TV and being waited on hand and foot.” Her mom smiled helping Rory up and to the bathroom. Where she showered and got dressed into her comfiest clothes, her mom brushing her hair and then doing her makeup to make her feel ‘pretty’. 

Rory was feeling a bit better and slightly high on her painkillers when the door went later that day. 

“I got it!” Rory called. 

“No! Have I taught you nothing! You sit and be waited on, you put your feet up and order your faithful slaves around while mocking!” Lorelai said heading for the door. 

“Sorry! I forgot!” Rory replied. 

“Mia! Oh hon I’m so glad you’re okay, hello, Mr Morgan, and er... sorry I don’t know you, come on in please.” 

Rory sat up straighter a smile crossing her face. 

“Mia!” she said trying to turn her head to her friend and failing.

“Rory!” Mia dashed to her. “I’m so so sorry!” 

“Knock it off lady! I’m fine. It wasn’t your fault. Oh no, look at your arm. Can I sign it with a dirty limerick?” Rory babbled happy and on her meds. 

Rory blushed as she heard three other people laughing. “Eep. Sorry?” 

“Rory, this is my dad and my brother Finn.” Mia gestured behind the sofa, where she couldn’t turn her head.

She went to stand. “Rory...” Her mother warned in a sotto voice 

“It’s very nice to meet you Rory. I’m so glad to see you’re recovering.” Mia's dad came round to see her. He was a tall man with dark hair, an easy smile, twinkling green eyes and bright red nails. She instantly liked him. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Mr Morgan.” Rory smiled politely.

“Please call me Phineas.” He smiled. “I wanted to make sure you were okay but I also wanted to thank you. You stopped Mia from having much worse injuries.” 

“You don’t need to thank me. I’m just glad Mia's okay.” Rory smiled at her friend who sat on the sofa next to her. 

“This is my brother, Finn.” Mia said as another body moved round the couch. His face hidden behind a big bouquet of flowers and a gift box. He looked to be quite tall like his father, his nails painted black and a thick leather bracelet that she recognised as the Christmas present she’d sent him wrapped around a muscled forearm. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Finn looked around the cosy home. He wasn’t use to houses this small but it had the residual feeling of a home. It was nice. 

All Finn could see of the girl who’d saved his sister was silky brown hair. 

Mia introduced him and he came round the sofa to see his Sheila for the first time. He stopped next to his dad and felt his mouth drop open. 

She was... Rory had the most amazing huge blue eyes he’d ever seen, full soft pink lips, peaches and cream complexion. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Well, he was fucked wasn’t he. 

“Sheila, thank you for saving the bane of my existence. You’re still an angel.” He presented her with the flowers and the gift box smirking as he knew she was about to fight him over it. 

“The flowers are beautiful, but you really didn’t need to.” She said taking them and staring into his eyes. He felt his heart pounding under his shirt. Fucked. Completely fucked. 

“Ah, nonsense love.” 

“They’re beautiful. I’ll put them in some water.” Rory said. 

“Oh no, you’re supposed to be waited on and mocking those doing the waiting we heard.” Phineas said with a laugh. “I’ll take those into your mother for you.” Heading towards the kitchen where her mom was making drinks.

“Thank you.” 

Finn noticed she frowned at the box she was still holding and realised she wouldn’t be able to open it.

“Here angel I’ve got that.” Finn declared taking the box and opening it to show her what he’d got.

“Finn!” She yelled making him chuckle. “I swear I’m buying you a car!” 

Finn grinned wider. She was marvellous in her anger. 

“Now love, if I can’t buy you a gift for saving my sister when can I buy you one?” 

“Don’t buy me gifts!” She said.

“Don’t you like it? You’ve got the full set now.” He pouted, he’d brought her the bracelet to go with the pearl earrings and necklace knowing it would annoy her but if he didn’t buy her that he’d end up buying her an island or something for saving his sister and getting her own injury in the process. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you. Don’t do it again.” Rory said with a small smile, his heart stuttered again. 

He sat on the arm of the sofa next to her noticing the array of cosmetics and junk food scattered around her. And then noticing his sister watching him with raised eyebrows. Fucked. 

“I’m sorry about your car.” Rory said to Mia, her face red with a blush. 

“It’s okay, means I get to choose a new one. I’m thinking maybe a jaguar this time.” Mia giggled; Finn rolled his eyes. Mia, his dad and Janice were all mad on cars. He couldn’t care less, as long as it was shiny and moved, he was happy. 

“Here we go.” Lorelai announced bringing in a tray of drinks, his dad behind her holding more junk food. 

“Ta muchly.” Finn smiled taking a coffee, jet lag was a bitch but he hadn’t been able to sleep till he saw Mia with his own eyes. 

“Finn!” His dad said reprimand clear in his voice. Finn sighed, he thought he could get by without the proper procedure today. Obviously not. His dad was normally fairly easy going about the society thing but he did demand manners from his children. 

“You’re welcome Finn, don’t worry Phineas, we don’t stand on ceremony here.” Lorelai chuckled. “Ooh, pretty bracelet!” 

“Don’t encourage him.” Rory groaned making them all laugh.

“I hear you were traveling Finn?” Lorelai said taking a seat next to Mia as his dad took the easy chair across the room. 

“Yeah I was in Fiji when Mia called.” Finn nodded. 

“Wow. Gotta say I’m impressed you rushed back.” Lorelai nodded with a smile. 

“Of course! My darling Mia needed me and of course I had to make sure the lovely Rory got one of my gifts in person.” Finn smirked noticing Rory’s lovely blush once again.

“Did you like your gifts Finn?” Rory asked innocently. His smirk broadened. 

“Loved them Sheila.” Finn said showing her the bracelet he was wearing. 

“You’re sending Finn gifts?” Lorelai asked, he saw his dad leaning forward too. Mia however was just laughing, her eyes sharp between him and Rory. He was in for a conversation or two when they got home. 

“He wouldn’t stop sending me gifts or take them back, the polite thing to do is reciprocate. Emily Post insists.” Rory smiled.

“I got the soap, bit too flowery for me love, the socks I do like though.” He pulled up the legs of his daks to show her he was wearing them. He’d laughed when he opened them. They were black with colourful boomerangs on it. 

Phineas chuckled watching them. 

“So, we know our Mia here is studying English Literature in hopes of becoming the next Jane Eyre of our age but what about you Finn?” Lorelai asked. 

Both Finn and his father smiled deeply at the way Lorelai claimed Mia. She’d been right, these people were golden, Mia was lucky. Finn half wished he had a friend like these two. Colin, Logan and Robert were lots of fun and they wouldn’t ever betray him, but their families were from high society and those families would and did judge the Morgan's. 

“Business management.” Finn declared. 

“Are you hoping to go into the family business?” Lorelai asked. 

“I think so, I’m not sure.” Finn replied honestly. He quite enjoyed working with his dad on the hotels, there was nothing dull or repetitive about it. Every hotel was different and every day in one of the hotels brought up new and different challenges. One day you could be fixing a fuse with the help of the maintenance team over the phone, the next you could be running a five-star banquet, the next helping washing pots when the kitchen porter didn’t show up. Finn liked how every day was varied. And also how one day he could be in Sydney the next Paris. 

“We’ve heard how Rory’s going to be the next Christian Armenpour of course.” Phineas smiled at the brunette. “What do you do Lorelai?” 

“Well, my friend, Sookie and I have just broken ground on our very own inn.” The woman said proudly. “It’s a dream I’ve had since Rory was knee high to a grasshopper. So yeah, at the minute just dealing with contractors, dust, noise. The usual.” 

It was a very easy afternoon sat with the Gilmore girls. The parents soon ended up discussing different mishaps they’d had in their shared industry while Finn painted first Mia's nails and then Rory’s. He laughed as Rory insisted that he wear a sparkly blue colour that she picked out for him on his toes as his fingers were already painted a black that both her and Mia said suited him. 

Finn ignored the electricity that went through him every time Rory touched him. Really, truly fucked. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Phineas and Lorelai headed to the kitchen to make more drinks as the kids picked out movies to watch. Lorelai was happy that Mia and by extension her family were so comfortable in the Crap Shack. 

When they returned after a lengthy conversation on a mutual acquaintance, they saw that all three Yale students were passed out on the sofa. Rory had her head on Mia’s shoulder, their good hands linked, Finn was leant against his sister a long arm stretched around both her and Rory. 

Lorelai smiled gently at the sight. Not completely blind to what was happening. Rory had told her about the emails and presents. 

Phineas smiled too and snapped a couple of pictures on his phone. 

“I’ll wake them up and we’ll get home, let Rory get some rest.” Phineas whispered to Lorelai. “Thank you for a wonderful day. I really couldn’t be more grateful to Rory and you.” 

“If you want you can leave them there, they all look comfy enough. I’ve got a trundle in Rory’s room for Mia and Finn can take the couch if they wake up.” Lorelai whispered back. 

Phineas looked over the three. He hadn’t missed their bonding. Or the particular bonding of Finn and Rory. He wanted to talk to both his children about that. But he supposed that could be done tomorrow.

“Thank you. I’m sure they’d both appreciate that.” 

///\\\\\///\\\\\ 

Rory woke up feeling groggy she was in pain again and hungry. She sat up and winced. She looked around the room, it was getting dark and she was snuggled up with Mia. And Finn. 

Finn... he was... just like his emails which made her smile so much and her stomach jump. He was also very, very handsome. And completely off limits. Which was a shame. She really, really liked him. More than she’d liked Jess or Dean initially. Her mom liked him too.

But Finn was Mia’s brother and Rory valued their friendship far too much to even think about something more than friendship with the tall, dark and handsome Finn. 

“Hey sweet girl. Luke’s on his way with food. Come and take your painkillers we’ll wake Mia and Finn up when it gets here.” Her mom whispered ushering her through to the kitchen. 

“Where’s Phineas?” Rory asked with a yawn padding through after her mom. 

“He’s gone home, you’re having a sleep over with Kylie and Irwin there.” 

“You’re gonna have to stop with Australian cracks soon you know.” Rory mumbled gratefully taking her pain meds and a sip of coffee to wash them down. 

“What? Never!” Her mom gasped out in feigned shock. 

“So Finn seems nice.” Lorelai said after Rory had finished her coffee. 

“Yeah.” Rory agreed looking at her new bracelet and smiling, he’d put it on for her despite her protests. She tried to push the memory of his long deft fingers against her skin out of her mind. And the waves of heat those fingers made on her skin. 

“And you seem to like him.” Her mom blushed.

“Mom!” Rory groaned feeling the painkillers kicking in. “He’s my best friends’ brother. Of course, I like him.” 

“Yeah but...” 

“Best. Friends. Brother.” Rory insisted. 

“With excellent taste in jewellery. Of course, I’m more of a diamond girl myself.” Her mom joked.

“Well of course, they are a girl’s best friend.” Rory quipped. “Really though, pearls, they’re... I just feel guilty. I didn’t do anything to deserve them.” 

“Oh sweetie, Finn got you them because he wanted to, you shouldn’t feel guilty about that.” 

“I know, it’s just all I did was stop Mia from going forward. She’s my friend I’d have been devastated if things went differently. Having Mia safe is all the thanks I need.” Rory tried to explain her spinning mind. 

“Sweets if it had been the other way round, I’d of built a statue of Mia, ten feet high. Made of gold with diamond accents, a pen and notepad in one hand and fashioned her a crown out of my crystallised tears of gratitude.” Lorelai said. 

“Nothing too fancy then?” Rory joked. 

“Well, nothing as fancy as pearls of course.” 

“A statue! That’s a great idea!” Rory’s heart jumped at the sound of Finns voice from the doorway. 

“Finn! Coffee?” Her mom asked with a smile and a gesture towards the table. “Is Mia awake too?” 

“No, she’s still out. I’d love a coffee thanks.” Finn sat at the table, his eyes still bleary, his hair ruffled and his white shirt wrinkled. He looked devastatingly handsome. 

“Okay, well foods on the way. Your dads gone home but we can have a slumber party.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a slumber party, interesting.” Finn said, his accent thicker in his sleepy state. He took the offered coffee and downed half of it in a single gulp. 

“Careful our coffee, is one part water to seven parts coffee.” Rory warned. 

“Good. I could do with waking up.” Finn mumbled. “So where are we building this statue of angel here?” 

“In your own mindscape.” Rory replied before changing the subject quickly. “Are you going to go back to Fiji?” 

“Trying to get rid of me already love? I’m wounded.” Finn smiled as Rory blushed. “I don’t know yet, my mates were pretty pissed with me when I bailed out.” 

“Why it was an emergency?” Rory asked frowning. 

“Mostly because they had to wake up to dock the boat.” Finn chuckled. “I’ll probably try to catch them on the next dock in a couple of weeks.” 

A loud knock at the door interrupted the conversation and Luke came through carrying lots of bags that gave off a heavenly scent. 

“Hey Rory! How are you feeling?” Luke asked putting the bags on the counter. “And... hey?” He asked looking confused at Finn. 

“This is Finn, Mia’s brother.” Her mom said easily getting up and giving Luke a quick kiss. 

Finn stood up and shook Luke’s hand. “Its nice to meet you Mr Gilmore. I’m indebted to your daughter for saving the life of my sister.” 

“Oh... I’m not... she’s not, we’re not.” Rory tried not to laugh at Luke. 

“Luke’s my boyfriend Finn, not Rory’s dad.” Her mom explained as Finn blushed a little.

“Sorry.” Finn mumbled.

“Luke is pretty much my dad, don’t worry.” Rory said without thinking, the painkillers obviously had more of an effect on her than she’d realised. “He looks after us and the house, he takes care of me when I’m ill. He was at my graduation.” She beamed at the man in question. 

Luke’s eyes looked a little glassy, as did her moms. Finn looked between them all and cleared his throat. 

“Well, it’s good to meet you. I’m going to wake up Mia.” 

“Oh good! Mia's here. How is she?” Luke asked grabbing at the change in conversation eagerly. 

“Would’ve been much worse if it weren’t for Rory, we’re building her a statue.” Finn grinned before leaving the room to wake up Mia. 

“Nice guy.” Luke muttered awkwardly as they starting piling food onto the table.

“Yeah.” Rory nodded.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Her mom said as Mia came in rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “How you feeling?”

“Okay thanks.” Mia muttered taking the seat next to Rory. “Hey Luke.”

“Hey Mia, its good to see that you’re, good. I’m really glad.” Luke said with a smile for the red head. 

“Thanks. This looks delicious.” Mia replied and Rory grinned at her.

“Ready to keep up this time?” Rory teased. 

“My garbage disposal couldn’t keep up with you Ror.” Mia laughed. Last time Rory had Mia round she’d ate one meal and a handful of snacks and been mocked mercilessly for it. Luckily the Australian had taken it in her stride. 

“I hear that.” Luke agreed. 

“Where’s Finn?” Rory frowned, noticing he was missing. 

“Finn! Get your arse in here foods up!” Mia yelled dragging a box of takeout over to herself. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Finn stood watching the dynamic for a few minutes. He loved how Mia was coming out of her shell more. Embracing the chaos that she’d insisted she didn’t have in her. 

He watched as she laughed and joked with ease here. Even around Luke. A man who normally, Finn admitted, neither of them would’ve given the time of day to. He was a little ashamed of that. But it was never too late to learn new tricks. His arrogance was fading into shame a bit as he watched these people take care of sister. 

He smiled as Rory noticed his absence. Then repressed the smile. She was his sisters best friend. A total red zone. He couldn’t just have a quick bang with her. If he went there it’d have to be end game. He liked her, sure, but he wasn’t sure she was it. The one. And if he wanted anything with Rory she’d have to be to get it passed Mia. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know the party can’t start without me don’t worry.” Finn breezed as he walked into the small kitchen.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

The next morning Phineas came to pick up his children, a box of chocolates in tow to thank Lorelai and Rory again. 

He watched as Mia and Rory hugged with a smile, then as Roy and Finn awkwardly said good bye before his son pulled the girl in for a gentle and brief hug. He noticed the blush on both of their faces before Finn brushed it off with his usual care free attitude. Phineas also noticed that Mia wasn’t unaware of the blushes either. 

He happily listened as he drove back to his children chatter and tease each other. They’d both had a good time and Mia wasn’t in pain, he was a happy father. If not a little bit concerned. 

When they got back home Phineas gently pulled Finn into his study. He rarely did business at home but it was sometimes impossible not to, so he’d had the study made. 

“So, son. Rory?” Phineas wasted no time. 

“Yeah. She’s a good friend to Mia.” Finn nodded pretending to not understand where the conversation was heading. 

“Don’t play coy with me Finn. Doesn’t suit you and you can’t bat those green eyes at me.” Phineas smirked. Finn was like him in so many ways. 

“She’s Mia’s best friend.” Finn noted.

“Yes she is.” Phineas agreed. “That girl isn’t one you can just shag and leave.” 

“I know dad.” Finn replied seriously, taking Phineas back a little. His son was rarely serious, especially about girls. The last girl that Finn had seen for more than one night had been six years ago, the last actual girlfriend must have been seven years ago. Finn was a lothario and as long as he was careful Phineas accepted it. He wasn’t going to be like his own parents. 

“So?” 

“I’m not going there.” Finn said, Phineas noticed the down turned eyes and the slightly jutted out bottom lip. “I like her though, she’s a good Sheila, I’ll be her friend too.” 

“If you were serious about it, I’m sure Mia-"

Finn cut over his dad. “No, she’d have to be it. The girl.” 

“She’s not?” Phineas asked.

“Not got a clue.” Finn shrugged. “But I won’t hurt Mia trying to find it out.” 

Neither man noticed Mia stood outside listening in. A thoughtful look on her face. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\ 

Wednesday saw Finn drive Mia and Rory back to Yale. Both were insistent they’d missed enough class and could take notes. 

Mia wanted to get back tonight as she had a date, Rory had said that Paris was waiting to help get her ready. Mia’s heart skipped a beat. This was the first date she’d had in a year. 

Finn was threatening to stick around to ‘do his brotherly duty’. One look from her though had him mumbling about plans anyway. 

Together Rory and Paris helped get Mia ready for her evening. Rory taking a picture when they’d finished. 

Her long red hair was left down and straightened. Paris had put minimal makeup on her, so she looked natural but pretty too. Rory had lent her a black dress with thin spaghetti straps. She wore it with black heels and her favourite black handbag. A clutch with small beading on it. 

Rory snapped pictures declaring her ‘perfect’. Paris grunted something about looking nice then disappeared to her room. Mia felt good. She felt pretty and happy as she went to pack her purse into her bag. 

She overheard Rory’s conversation with her date and rolled her eyes in fondness. Finn would be proud. 

“Have her back by eleven.” Rory was saying. “And if you hurt Mia I will wait for the next party. I’ll make sure you have a great time, extra drinks, I’ll wait for you to pass out, naked again then, Marty, I’ll take pictures which I’ll hang up in the cafeteria and the library for the whole student body to see. After that I’ll call her brother who’ll do something really boring like kill you, okay?” 

“Are you normally this scary?” 

“Nope, only about people I like. I want to like you. Don’t make me regret that.” Rory said and Mia could hear the smile in her voice. With a head shake she went to rescue her date. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

It was nine o’clock when a knock came from the door. Frowning Rory put down her books and opened it to see Finn.

“Finn! Mia's still on her date.” Rory said stepping back so he could come in.

“I gathered. What are they doing do you know?” He asked sitting down on the sofa. 

“Nope. I told him to have Mia back by eleven though.” Rory remarked grabbing a couple of sodas and passing one to him.

“I can’t believe Mia wouldn’t let me do the big brother routine.” Finn grumbled. It was one of the perks of being a big brother. 

“I think I made an adequate substitute.” Rory grinned at him, folding her legs under her and facing him.

“You? You’re not scary love, brilliant, yes, scary no.” Finn scoffed. “Come on lets hear it then, I need to critique.” 

“Do you know how we met Marty?” Rory asked.

“Naked boy in the corridor. All very proper, yes “ 

“I told him that if he hurt her, I’d wait for the next party, make sure he got nice and drunk again then when passed out that this time I’d get pictures and post them all over the library, the cafeteria. Then I’d ring you and you’d do something really boring like kill him.” She grinned.

“Okay, that’s a solid eight out of ten.” Finn nodded.

“Yeah, Marty only needed a six to be intimidated, don’t worry.” Rory smirked.

“I like the use of me, but I’d do something much more creative than kill him.” Finn joked. 

“Like what?” Rory asked not noticing she’d scooted in closer. 

“I’m a Tarantino fan. It’d be bloody, painful and humiliating.” Finn said.

“What’s your favourite?”

“Pulp fiction.” Finn replied quickly. “Yours?”

“Kill Bill.” Rory said. “What other films do you like? Or are you a chick flick expert like Mia?” 

“Oh no, that’s all Mia. Though she’s into all the car films as well, Fast and Furious, Gone in sixty seconds, Herbie.” Finn said.

“Oh I love Gone in Sixty Seconds, I really wanted to be Sway for a while when I was younger.” Rory said eagerly with a laugh. “Then I spent sometime at Gypsy’s, the auto shop in Stars Hollow and the shine quickly wore off. The grease never did come out of my favourite bunny shirt.” 

Rory smiled as Finn laughed.

“I tried repairing cars with my dad when I was younger too. But he got annoyed every time I ran off to chase a firefly or a butterfly.” Finn said and Rory laughed. 

Rory excused herself to the bathroom. Only to scream as she was washing her hands. 

“Rory!?” Finn asked loudly outside of the door as she jumped back from the sink. 

“I’m okay!” She yanked open the door.

“What is it?” 

“Spider, big, big spider. Its got dad tattooed on its arm and its carrying a switchblade.” Rory jabbered squeezing passed Finn, and trying not to shiver as she did. 

“I got it love.” Finn laughed going into the bathroom. “Ah its just a baby!” 

“That is not a baby. That is a gigantic man eater.” Rory protested. “Don’t kill it!” She added worried he’d squish it. 

“Back in Australia there are spiders as big as your head love, this is a baby.” Finn said coming out of the bathroom with his hands clasped together, Rory gave him all of the space. 

“Australia is off my bucket list then.” Rory said sitting back on the couch as Finn came back inside from spider disposal.

“Nah, Aus is beautiful. You should definitely do it. Just make sure you have a spider catcher with you “ Finn smiled plonking himself next to her. 

Not much longer and the door opened and Mia came back in, a smile on her face, even as she saw her brother and best friend sat close together on the sofa.

“So how was it!?” Rory asked eagerly.

“Perfect!” Mia said floating into their room and shutting the door behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

Chapter Three 

It was Finns penultimate night back home before he flew back to Fiji and he wanted to spend it with his favourite girls. The last week had been brilliant and he fought back a grimace at the thought of leaving a certain blue-eyed beauty. She wasn’t his to be upset about leaving. 

He’d taken Mia and Rory to dinner two nights before and had really enjoyed himself. He hadn’t even hit the bottle. 

In fact, not once since he'd been back had he been on a bender. 

He’d be back drinking enough soon, he thought, trying to be excited about exploring another new town, new girls and new drink. He could not crap out. Not now. Not over a girl he hadn’t even taken on a date. Not one he wouldn’t ever take on a date.

He turned the corner to the girl’s dorm only to collide with someone. 

It was Rory, the object of his thoughts. And she looked upset. 

“Rory?” Finn asked helping her up, her arm still in a sling. “What’s up?” 

“I need my mom; she’s not answering her phone and I need her.” Rory said her voice panicked and shaking. Finn started to worry; she was normally so poised. 

“OK, calm down. I’ll drive you.” Finn said gently leading her towards his car.

“But... you’ve got the night with Mia. She’ll be upset.” Rory said and he could see tears in her eyes.

He stopped walking her and gently steered her to a bench. 

“Love, what’s happened. Come on you can tell me anything.” Finn said sitting next to her leaning forward with his elbows on his knees so he could see her face.

“I’m... I’m failing and I can’t do it and I miss my mom. I need to not fail. I’m a Gilmore and I can’t fail.” Rory babbled and Finn felt the knot in his stomach ease.

“What did you fail love?” 

“It was a paper in my Game Theory class, I got a D. He said I should drop the class.” Rory started crying and he wrapped an arm around her, not thinking about how well she fit into his side. How warm she was. Not at all. 

“So, you haven’t failed anything.” Finn soothed rubbing her arm. “It’s just a paper. You can either drop the class now and make up one later or you can study that bit more for that class.” Finn had done the same in his first year. Microeconomics had been his downfall. He’d studied harder passed and then partied harder at the weekend. 

“What if I can’t do this?” She sobbed in to his shoulder. 

“Look, if I can do this, you can. You’re smart, you just need to figure out what’s best for you. You’re worried about your grandparents I’m guessing. They’d rather you did what’s right for you than sat having a panic attack in the arms of a dashing rouge I’m sure.” Finn said trying for some humour and was rewarded by a wet sounding chuckle. “Come on love, I’ll drive you home, go see your mom and I’ll come back for the night with Mia. Everything is going to be OK. If not, I’ll just bribe your Professor.” That got him another chuckle and what he thought was supposed to be a smack on the arm. 

Unbeknown to them Mia saw the whole thing from her window. 

She saw her brother comfort Rory and lead her off to his car.

“Hello?” She answered her phone absently still staring out of the window. 

“Hello my darling. I’m just going to drive Rory to Stars Hollow she’s missing her mom. Then I’ll be back and we’ll do something, is that ok?” Finn said. She smiled knowing she hadn’t been forgotten. 

“Yeah, of course. Is Rory okay?” She asked, she’d never seen Rory upset before, down sure but not upset. Unless you counted the car crash but that was to be taken as a given. 

“She’s just had a bad day is all. She’ll be fine. I’ll fill you in later or she will.” Finn answered, she must be on speakerphone. 

“Take care of her Finn, I'll see you in a bit.” Mia hung up, her eyes still trained on the bench, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. 

She didn’t want to share Rory or Finn. Especially with each other. But she also wanted them both happy. 

Deciding she needed to talk it out with someone who’d cut through the bullshit she went to find Paris. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Finn had gone back to his Fiji trip and it was almost spring break. 

Mia, Rory and Paris were sat in the freezing cold protesting the treatment of Burmese prison camps. It wasn’t going well. They hadn’t even got one signature. 

When the monsoon happened, they all ran in and got warm before meeting back up in the common room. 

“Florida is warm.” Paris had said in a small voice.

“Are we spring breakers? The partying, drinking, noise?” Rory had questioned.

“Warmth.” Paris said quietly.

“Warmth.” Mia agreed. 

“Warmth.” Rory echoed. 

“Could we even get a room this close to break?” Rory asked. 

“Probably not.” Paris had frowned. 

“We could stay at our hotel in Florida?” Mia suggested quietly. 

“If we split it three ways we could.” Rory suggested, well aware her bank balance wouldn’t let her get her own room. 

“I could do that.” Paris agreed.

“Erm, I get my stays for free.” Mia admitted quietly.

“Great, more money to do spring break.” Paris shrugged. 

“I’ll drive us.” Rory offered. 

“I’ve got frequent flyer miles.” Paris said.

“I could ask if we could use the jet.” Mia said. 

“Are we really doing this? Girls gone wild and boys doing the twist?” Rory asked. 

“Yes.” Paris and Mia said together. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“Are you sure you don’t want to me to pick you up another swimsuit. I can go now. Cooper boom.” Rory’s mom said as she packed her, very modest, one piece. 

“I’m sure. This is fine.” Rory said with an eye roll. 

“Phineas is driving you to the plane, and he’s promised me that you’re in a safe hotel. But near the action. Don’t drink. And when you’ve finished not drinking take aspirin and drink plenty of water.” Lorelai fretted. “I put some money in your account for emergencies and Grandma put some in your account in case you want to buy your own jet.” 

Rory laughed at that. “I will not drink; I’ll try not to need the money and I won’t buy a plane.” 

“Okay, just be safe, please.” Lorelai begged. 

“I will.” They heard a car pull up and Rory grabbed her bag ready to head out. 

Phineas greeted them both, a blonde they hadn’t met before stepping out of the huge SUV with him. 

“Hi!” Lorelai smiled. “You must be Janice.” 

“Hello, Lorelai, I assume.” Janice smiled right back, she had short blonde hair, a nose ring and was stunningly pretty. Completely not what Rory had expected. She was cool and sophisticated all at the same time. 

“You’d be right.” 

“And this must be the infamous Rory. We’re so happy to know you!” Janice said.

“Hi. Thank you so much for letting us have a room in your hotel and flying us out there.” Rory said with a smile trying not to feel too awkward. 

“Nonsense, the pleasures ours. You girls just make sure you have a good time!” Janice said waving away any thanks. “Oh, before I forget. Finn said to give this to you.” 

Janice grabbed a medium sized package from the passenger seat and passed it to Rory. 

Rory groaned before opening it. She thought he’d stopped sending gifts. 

She laughed when she opened it, full on belly laughs. It was a pink knit bunny sweater. 

“What in the world?” Lorelai laughed. 

“I think it’s to replace the one I ruined when I tried helping Gypsy.” Rory explained folding the sweater and passing it to her mom. “I’m going to have to find something equally fitting when we’re in Florida.” She smirked. 

“Right have a great time. No windows.” Her mom smiled and waved them off to pick up Paris. 

“No windows!” Rory called back and they were on their way. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Spring break was wild when the girls finally got there. It just seemed like one huge party. Considering none of the girls were partiers they found it a bit daunting. Until they met Madeline and Louise on the beach that is, which led to a night at the new hot club followed by heading to the beach for some drinking that Rory promised her mom she wouldn’t do.

They discussed Paris' affair with Asher Fleming, Mia's relationship with Marty then the attention, unfortunately turned to Rory. 

“What about you Rory? Any boyfriend?” Madeline asked.

“No, no boyfriend.” She shrugged.

“Anyone you like?” Louise asked shrewdly. Rory’s mind jumped to Finn, rabbit jumpers, pearl bracelets and tanned, strong arms. 

“Erm, no, not really.” She hadn’t discussed this with Mia, she certainly wasn’t going to talk about it with the terrible two. Not even as drunk as she was. 

“There totally is, now spill!” Louise prodded. 

“No there-"

“She likes my brother.” Mia cut in; her eyebrows raised as though challenging Rory to call her a liar. 

“I...” Rory didn’t know what to say to that. 

“It’s okay Rory I know.” Mia added softly.

“Does he like you?” Madeline asked excitedly.

“It’s not like that we’re friends.” Rory said, then turned to Mia again. “We’re friends, I think, that’s all I swear. I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“I know.” Mia smiled and laid a hand over hers. 

“So does he like you?” Louise asked again. “It’s got the whole Romeo and Julie vibe.” 

“No!” Rory said firmly again. 

“Yes. He does.” Mia sang out grinning at her friend. 

“Oh my god. Tell us everything!” Louise sat forward eagerly. 

“There’s nothing to tell!” Rory insisted yet again. 

“Huh, well you don’t have his number, but you do have Dean’s, which we’ll get back to.” Louise held up Rory’s cell phone. “Oh, you do have an unread email from him though, ooh.”

“Hey gimme!” Rory half lunged across the table but missed. 

“No way. Let’s see. Janice says you sent another present. I guess I’m going to have to up my game. You totally will wear it, I spent good money on that. I want pictures! Finn.” 

“Oh my god Gilmore.” Madeline yelled. 

“It’s not dirty guys, it’s a bunny sweater.” Rory protested between laughs happy to see Mia joining in. 

“Sister has his number, hand it over!” Louise said waving for Mia’s phone who, surprisingly handed it right over. 

“Let’s see. Finn. Oh, its ringing.” Louise laughed.

“Put it on speaker!” Paris encouraged them to a round of giggles. 

“Mia darling, are you okay? It’s what... Two in the morning back there.” Came the thick Australian accent which sent shivers down Rory's spine. 

“Is it two?” Mia asked the table, her words only slightly slurred.

“Yes!” Came the chorused reply.

“Are you drunk darling?” 

“I may have had a drink or three.” Mia laughed.

“I'm so proud.” Finn mocked. “Is there another party in your dorm?”

“Nope, we’re on Spring break.” Mia said handing out shots to the table, Rory took hers and shrugged before swallowing it in one.

“You, are on spring break? Well, that is impressive. I hope you’re getting very drunk and acting wildly inappropriately.” 

“We are.” Mia laughed with the other girls.

“So why are you ringing your brother?” 

“We were talking about you!” 

“We?”

“Yup, me, Paris, Madeline, Louise.... and Rory.” Mia smiled at her friend.

“Oh wonderful, angels there too.” Finn sounded happy learning Rory was there she thought. 

“Hey Finn!” Rory called with a giggle before covering her hands with her face.

“Hey Rory, I want pictures of you in that sweater love!” 

“So we were talking about who Rory has a crush on.” Paris said looking at her evilly.

“Oh, look at that. Time to go!” Rory said desperately, feeling her face heat. 

“Rory has a crush hey?” Finn didn’t sound as enthusiastic at that. 

“Yes! On...” Mia started.

“Mia, please, don’t!” Rory said her eyes wide not sure whether to laugh or cry. Despite Mia's insistence otherwise Rory was sure that Finn didn’t like her like that and she didn’t want things to be awkward. 

“You! She has a crush on you!” Paris finished. “Oh please, the Bambi eyes don’t work on me!” 

“Well, what can I say the girl has good taste.” Finn said after a minute with a chuckle.

“Oh my god I’m so going to kill you, all of you!” Rory screamed. “This isn’t first grade!” 

“So Finn, anything to say..?” Mia asked with an evil grin.

“Well as I’m currently in the middle of the ocean sailing around Fiji I think maybe its a conversation for when I’m back state side. And Rory’s sober of course. Right love?” Finn's voice more hesitant at the end. 

“Erm, sure. Excuse me I need to drink more or throw up or something.” Rory stuttered to laughter from her so called friends.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

The next day they were heading back early on Mia's plane. All hungover and not talking.

Rory felt sick for a different reason than her hangover though. She needed to talk properly with Mia. She guessed now was as good a time as any.

“Mia... about last night, you know, with Finn.” Rory started feeling sicker. 

“He likes you, you like him, its fine Rory. I love you; I love him I want you both happy.” Mia smiled genuinely. “Just keep me out of it if you guys fight or don’t work out. I’m Switzerland all the way. Also, I never want to know the dirty details.”

“We don’t even know anything’s going to happen yet.” Rory mumbled, thinking over the dirty details. Rory knew Finn was a bit of a man whore, which bothered her a bit. But she was still a virgin. What would he think of that? 

“Sure.” Mia smirked, a copy of her brother for a moment. “No dirty details got it.”

“From Mary? Fat chance.” Paris scoffed sat huddled in her coat with sun glasses on. Rory had the urge to throw something at her friend. Of course, as Paris could take her despite being severely hungover, she refrained. 

“Mary?” 

“As in Virgin." Paris spelt it out for Mia. 

“Really?” Mia asked her mouth open and eyes popping. 

“Eh, yeah.” Rory shrugged feeling awkward. 

“Wow, how far have you gone?” Mia asked.

“Mia!” Rory was scandalised and embarrassed. 

“Oh, come on.” 

“This goes no further than this cabin.” Rory frowned at Mia, not wanting Finn to find this out. 

Mia shrugged. 

“Kissing.” Rory admitted her face burning. She’d wanted to go further than kissing, but in Stars Hollow privacy was none existent. Her mom was around, or Luke or Miss Patty, Babette, Taylor. 

“And...?” 

“No that’s it. Kissing.” Rory mumbled wanting to fall through the floor and plummet to earth. 

“I need you please, please, please to take photos when you tell Finn that!” Mia laughed for a moment. Rory felt worse. No way would he want to date her when he found out. 

“Oh Rory, don’t worry.” Mia said apparently her feelings were written across her face. “Finn likes you.”

“Until he finds out that I’m a big fat virgin.” Rory mumbled burying her face in her oversized Yale hoodie. 

“Hey, some men find though whole innocent thing attractive.” Paris piped up. 

Rory groaned again and hid her face once more. 

A few minutes later Rory’s phone pinged with a notification. She pulled it out and looked to see she had an email. From Finn of course. 

Hey love, I’m guessing you and my sister are pretty hungover today. Me too. 

I haven’t forgotten we need to talk when I get back. I hope you haven’t either. Or maybe you blocked it from your memory. Or you were just blackout drunk, if that’s the case I take my hat off to you. 

Take those pictures when you get back! I need blackmail material. 

Finn

Rory wanted to smile and throw up at the same time. Maybe she should just write it in an email?

Hey Finn, sure we should talk but first of all you should know I’m a nun. That’s right, never been touched let alone done the deed. Just wanted you to know so you have an out before I get my hopes up. Thanks. 

She deleted the message and leant her head back against the seat with a groan. 

Wait till you get my presents before you start talking about blackmail mr. Yes, my hangover is epic. As is Mia's. 

I hadn’t forgotten about the talk. 

Rory. 

That was completely idiotic but her brain couldn’t come up with anything better. She blamed the hangover. 

She wanted to talk to someone about this. She couldn’t talk to Mia though, or Paris obviously. Lane had as much experience as her so she was out. She thought of her mom but that felt wrong too. 

“Hey it’s not a big deal.” Mia said. 

“You freaked; Paris freaked. And as far as I know neither of you are interested in me like that despite Paris' the L word moment. Finn is going to freak and I mean how do you even tell a guy that you’ve only ever been kissed? Do I tell him before we go out so he can run or after? I have no experience here.” Rory ranted. 

“You guys are going to talk aren’t you?” Paris said. “So when you talk just tell him, you’ve only ever been kissed. If he freaks he’s not worth it anyway.” 

“Hey!” Mia frowned. 

“Come on you’d give Mary the same advice if it wasn’t about your brother.” 

“Can we stop with the Mary thing please!” Rory begged. 

“Sure, you prefer Elizabeth the 1st?” 

“Paris!” Rory had not had enough coffee for this. 

“Lewis Carrol? Andy Warhol?” Paris smirked.

“I am not going to die a virgin! Stop it! Oh god, what if I die a virgin!?” Rory heard her voice getting pitchy but couldn’t help it. 

“Apparently Finn will help you out there.” Paris said.

“No dirty details!” Mia pitched in. 

“Erm... sorry to interrupt ladies.” The co-pilot was stood next to their seats looking very uncomfortable. A man in his forties with hair starting to turn grey and a perfectly pressed suit. Rory wanted to die. “We’ll be landing shortly.”

“Thanks Frank.” Mia said, a blush covering her face. “If you could not tell my parents about this conversation, that would be great.” 

“I promise I will do my utmost to never think of this again.” Frank said before turning and hurrying back to the cock pit, away from the giggling girls. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“So, Rory, tell us all about Spring Break, you went with Mia?” Emily said that Friday dinner. 

“Erm, yeah Grandma. We stayed in the Morgan hotel. Me, Paris and Mia. It was lots of fun; we met a couple of girls from Chilton.” Rory said pushing her venison around the plate. She hated deer. 

“Madeline and Louise, right?” Her mom asked.

“Yeah, oh that reminds me I’ve got to text an apology to Dean.” Rory said.

“Dean?” Emily frowned. “The boy who built you a car, was he on Spring Break with you?” 

“Oh, no Grandma. Louise had my phone and she sent a message to Dean.” Rory explained. 

“Oh.” Emily said and Rory noted that her face had fallen. “So, you and Mia seem to be close.”

“Yeah, she’s one of my best friends. It was really nice of Phineas and Janice to let us stay in their hotel.” 

“You’ve met the Morgans?” Emily said her eyes wide, a smile spread across her face.

“Yeah, they came to our house to pick me up and Mia stayed over a few times and...” Rory caught sight of her mom frantically shaking her head. She’d been about to mention the slumber party with Mia and Finn. “...And yeah, they’re really nice.” 

“Lovely people the Morgan’s. I’m glad.” Emily smiled again but Rory could see her thinking. It was worrying. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rory had gone home for a couple of days, as some of her classes had been cancelled. So, Mia was enjoying having the room to herself. Rory was a dream roommate but being alone was a luxury she was indulging in. Marty was even due to be coming round later. 

She wasn’t ready to sleep with him, but some hot and heavy making out was so on the cards. So far, he’d been a perfect boyfriend mostly. 

“Hello.” Mia answered the phone with a smile. Her study books spread across the room. 

“Mia darling, how are you?” 

“Finn?” Mia sat up, her smile fading; it wasn’t Friday. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I’m coming home.” He announced. 

“What? Why? Are you okay, did something happen?” 

“Yes, in fact it did. We sank the boat.” Finn said and Mia could hear he was drunk.

“You sank the boat! Oh my god Finn! Are you okay?” Mia stood up wanting to go to him and hit him before making sure he was okay. 

“I’m fine, Lord Huntzberger is rather pissed though. We’re on our way back so Logan can get a proper telling off.” Finn said and she could hear the others in the background, she flinched slightly at Logan’s name and voice. She hated him and she was going to have to deal with him, sooner than she’d thought. 

“Well, I’m sorry your trip was cut short but I’m glad you’re coming back.” Mia said sincerely. 

“Yeah, are you free tomorrow night? I was thinking I could buy you dinner.” Finn said a bit more seriously. 

“Yeah sure.” Mia said with a grin, she had a feeling she knew what that was about. 

“Great, I shall see you tomorrow after dad and Janice give me a proper talking to of course.” Finn said before hanging up.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

The next night Finn picked her up and drove her to her favourite Italian. Trying to butter her up she knew. 

They talked about his trip and her Spring break. About Christmas and Mia's studies. 

“Okay Finn, get to the point I’ve got studying to do.” Mia said after they finished dessert. 

“Rude much?” Finn asked raising his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. 

She raised her eyebrows right back. He wanted this he was going to have to get to the point. 

“Okay, so. Erm, I know Rory’s your friend. Your best friend. But I like her and you said she liked me. So, I want to date her.” Finn said nervously. She bit back a giggle. 

“You have to actually date her. Not your usual date either. Really date her Finn.” Mia said.

“Yeah, I know Mia.” Finn nodded. 

“If you two have an argument or it doesn’t work out then I’m totally Switzerland. And like I told Rory; I do not want any dirty details.” Mia said. “But Finn, if you sleep around on her I swear I will neuter you without anaesthetic.” 

“Fair enough darling.” Finn nodded. “So, can I ask her out on a date?” 

“You can ask her.” Mia shrugged. “I’m not her dad.” 

“I’ll ask her tomorrow.” Finn smiled.

“You’ll have to wait till Monday she’s gone home. And she’s got this thing at her grandparents this Friday.” 

“I’ve waited this long.” Finn shrugged. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Finn walked her back to her dorm. 

“Thanks Mia.” He said giving her a hug outside her dorm.

“What the hell!?” An angry voice rang out.

Finn turned to see an angry looking man walking towards them. He was vaguely familiar. 

“You said we were exclusive and then I catch you with, him! Of all people!” Ah, this must be the boyfriend. 

Mia was a big girl; she could handle this herself. But Finn decided he’d stick around anyway. Just in case. He crossed his arms across his chest standing behind Mia. 

“Excuse me?” Mia said with icy calm and Finn fought back a smile. 

“I know you said you weren’t ready to sleep with me but I had no idea it was because you were putting out for him.” 

“Oooh mate.” Finn winced, but also happy to know his sister wasn’t sleeping around. 

“Finn. Is. My. Brother.” Mia ground out. 

Finn watched as boyfriend’s pallor dropped to a sickly white. 

“You’re... erm... oh.” 

“I think maybe I should go.” Finn chuckled. “You going to be okay Mia?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Mia said with gritted teeth glaring daggers at her boyfriend. 

“Ring me later, okay?” He kissed her forehead and then left, hearing the echoes of Mia's anger follow him down the hall and out of the dorm. 

Finn wondered what the guy’s problem with him was. 

“Who cares that I have money!” Finn heard Mia shriek as he went to close the door behind him. He stopped dead though. This had been a problem before and Finn knew Mia had major issues regarding the fact people cared about the Morgan name rather than her as Mia. 

Finn decided to hit the pub for a drink then come back. 

The pub was crowded and he saw a few people he knew. Including Stephanie from the LDB. He grabbed a cold one and headed over to her table. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Steph grinned at him, obviously drunk.

“What’s up guys.” Finn smiled taking a seat. 

“I didn’t think you were back at Yale till next year?” Steph grinned.

“I’m not, just dropped my sister off.” Finn replied. 

“Ah, and now on the prowl?” The blonde raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

Finn shook his head and smirked. He hadn’t got laid since the phone call with Rory from spring break four weeks ago. He had major blue balls but he was thinking she was worth it. 

“Not tonight darling. Tonight, I am on big brother duty.” Finn said with a flourish, these people expected a certain act from him and he fell into the role easily. 

“Guy trouble?” Steph said with commiserations. 

“Yup, boyfriend thought she was sleeping with me.” 

“You did tell him that while you might be loaded, you’re not royalty, right?” One of the blokes gaffed. 

“Think she’s got it covered mate.” Finn said knocking back the dregs of his beer. “Right, I’m off, be good boys and girls. Scratch that, be very, very naughty.”

Finn made his way back to Mia’s dorm and knocked. The door was opened by a Paris that looked ready to take balls and ask questions later. She was possibly the scariest woman he had ever met. He was sort of glad that she was friends with Mia.

“What!” She barked. “Oh, it’s you. Come in, I guess.” 

Mia was sat on the sofa in her pjs, a massive cup of tea in front of her, a box of tissues and what looked like a care package. Though not her own care package. Janice and dad wouldn’t have put silly string in it. The red vines were universal though. 

“Mia?” He asked softly and sat on the sofa next to her. 

“I thought he wouldn’t care.” Mia sniffed and snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her and stroked her long red hair. 

“He’s an idiot.” Finn told her.

“He was on about how I probably thought his dates were pathetic and how I let him pay for dinner that one time even though I was rich. It was a first date! You don’t go Dutch on a first date, right?” Mia wailed with tears shining on her face.

“Oh sweetheart, it sounds like he’s got a chip on his shoulder about money, that’s not your fault, it’s all him beautiful. And no, you shouldn’t go Dutch on a first date.” Finn hugged her tightly for a few minutes before picking up the silly string in confusion.

“It’s Rory’s care package.” Paris explained. “She insisted that Mia had it, she was going to come back, but...” 

“I told her not to.” Mia said.

“You know she’s going to want to go Dutch right?” Paris said confusing both him and Mia for a second. “When you date her, Rory? She’s going to want to split the bill, or even pay outright, even though she’s only got that loser swiping job.”

“Yeah, Paris is right.” Mia nodded.

“I’ll deal with that if she goes on a date with me. Tonight, we deal with... Matty?”

“Marty.” Mia sniffed. “And there is no Marty anymore.” 

Finn was sad for Mia but not surprised. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\ 

“I’m off!” Rory called to her mom, headed for her Grandma and Grandpa's house. They were having a party tonight for their friends from Yale and she had been invited. 

When she got there she saw the place was as decorated as it was at Christmas, they were obviously going all out. 

Grandma insisted that she use her hairdresser. She was going to deck her out in thousands of pounds of diamonds until Rory pointed out her pearls.

“Oh, they look real, very pretty.” Grandma had said. 

“I think they are real.” Rory frowned. 

“Real pearls? My, my. A present?” Her grandma asked shrewdly. 

“Yes, from my friend.” 

“Mia?” Grandma asked.

“No, her brother... erm for looking after Mia and for when we were in the accident.” Rory mumbled uncomfortably. 

“Really?” She saw her grandmother raise one eyebrow a hint of a smile playing around her face. 

Rory nodded uncomfortably. 

The party was very obviously a socialite mating ritual just for Rory. She hated it and wished with all her mite Mia had joined her. But she’d not wanted to come after the whole Marty thing. 

“Can I get you a glass of champagne?” A guy was asking her. She’d been told his name but forgotten it instantly, apparently, he was going to be a lawyer or something one day. She now understood how Lane had always felt. 

“No, thanks.”

“Why do you get wild when you drink?” The guy asked her.

Rory’s brow furrowed and she took a step back from the guy. 

“Rory!” She heard and spun on her heel only to be swept up in a hug from a tall, handsome man. Butterflies flew into her stomach as her face broke out into an involuntary grin. “I see you’re wearing the pearls love they look marvellous.”

“Finn! You’re back!” Rory grinned still hugging him.

“Excuse me!” The freaky guy was behind them forgotten in her excitement of seeing Finn.

“I do apologise my good sir; it was just so good to see my angel after months of separation.” Finn exaggerated making Rory bite back a giggle, happily she noticed his arm was still around her shoulders. 

“Your angel?” The guy said.

“Yes indeed.” Finn nodded back. 

“Then what the hell am I doing here?” The guy mumbled before leaving. 

“Finn what are you doing here!? I didn’t think you were back for months!” Rory grinned hugging him again. 

“We sank the yacht.” Finn smirked.

“You sank the yacht? Oh my god, are you okay?” Rory checked him over, looking for any injuries she’d missed. 

“I’m fine, got a bit wet, but then who doesn’t love a dip in the sea.” 

“Does Mia know you’re back?” 

“That she does love. I think I’m the reason her and Marty broke up. Can’t say it’s upset me too much though, seemed like a dick.” Finn frowned. 

“Rory!” Her grandma and grandpa came up to Finn and her with wide smiles. 

“I see you’ve met Finnegan Morgan!” Grandma smiled at Finn.

“Thank you for inviting me Mr and Mrs Gilmore.” Finn said and Rory noticed he was more proper than normal. 

“I’ve met Finn before Gran, Grandpa, he’s Mia's brother.” Rory smiled.

“Oh of course!” Her grandmother said with a wide smile. 

“Rory! How lovely to see you again. I wondered why you ran off Finn.” Phineas and Janice had approached their little group. 

“Richard, Emily, this is a wonderful party. Thank you for inviting us.” Janice smiled. 

“It’s certainly our pleasure.” Richard smiled shaking hands.

“You’re wearing Finn’s gift?” Phineas laughed looking over Rory.

“Yes, they’re beautiful. But I see you’re not wearing mine Finn?” Rory smiled up at him.

“Actually, I am wearing the socks.” Finn smiled showing the boomerang socks again. 

“Present?” Her grandma inquired. 

“Erm, yeah, grandma. The erm, pearls.” Rory said nervously. 

“The pearls! Oh Richard! How beautiful!” Grandma gushed and Rory felt herself blush. 

“Beautiful pearls for a beautiful Sheila.” Finn said making her blush further. 

“And you brought young Finnegan a present Rory?” Her grandpa enquired. Rory really wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. 

Phineas, Janice and Finn all started laughing. 

“Let’s see there are the socks of course.” Finn started. “And the soap.” 

“Soap?” Questioned her grandma.

“I like the butterfly clips for your hair.” Janice said between laughs.

“The butterfly stationary.” Phineas said with a wide grin. “My favourite though was how to fix your car for dummies.” 

“And I never take the bracelet off, it’s my favourite.” Finn beamed showing a hint of his leather bracelet under his suit and shirt. He really did pull off a suit, he looked even more handsome than usual.

Richard and Emily were looking at her with confusion and disappointment. For a moment she knew just how her mother felt every other Friday. 

“So are the two of you dating?” Grandma asked making Rory blush further. 

“Grandma!” Rory said. 

“What? It’s just a question Rory.” She replied easily. “You’re exchanging presents, it’s a natural conclusion.”

“I’ve only just returned from Fiji.” Finn said with a smile. “We’ve yet to have a talk.” He winked at her and Rory saw that her grandparents had seen, as had his parents. 

“I think that may be our cue to leave.” Phineas said with a laugh. “Rory come see us, later won’t you?”

“Yes, please do.” Janice said, her nose ring missing this evening. 

“Yes of course.” Rory beamed, she genuinely liked Phineas and Janice. 

And with that it was just Rory and Finn left both stood awkwardly. 

“Well, this is uncomfortable, drink?” Finn broke the silence making Rory giggle. 

“Yes, I will.” 

Finn went and came back with two glasses of champagne. 

“Rory, will you go out on date with your loveable rouge?” Finn asked after they’d taken a sip. 

Rory’s heart fluttered, a smile so big it ached made its way to her face. She was tempted to pinch herself, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“I would love to.” Rory beamed. “But I should probably talk to Mia first.”

“Unnecessary, I’ve already gained my sisters permission to woo you.” Finn grinned.

“Woo me?” Rory laughed.

“Well of course love, you can’t go out on a date with me without being, wooed.” Finn said.

Rory bit back the ‘dirty’, that was on the tip of her tongue. After talking it over with Lane, Paris and Mia she’d decided to wait to tell him she was a Mary. After all, it was just something you blurted out. 

“How does Monday work for you?” Finn asked.

“Monday’s fine.” Rory smiled up at him, her heart pounding furiously as she looked into his green eyes. 

“Finn!” A male voice called, making Rory and Finn turn. A blonde guy, not much taller than Rory but very pretty came over to them. “I should have known I’d find you chatting up the gorgeous girl.”

Rory wanted to roll her eyes but refrained. 

“Rory, this is Logan, this is Rory.” Finn said his voice a little strained.

“Nice you meet you Rory.” Logan said with lots of swagger. “This is Rory then? I can see why you were so eager to get back Finn my man.” 

“Nice to meet you too. How’s the boat looking?” Rory asked sweetly, she wanted to like Finn’s friend. However, he had privileged dick written all over him. Finn never acted like that. Mia never acted like that. 

“Totalled. Well, you must come meet Finn's other friends, we’re in the pool house man.” Logan said smacking a hand against Finn’s chest. 

“Love?” Finn asked and Rory felt a little wrong footed. 

“Yeah sure.” She smiled taking Finn's arm and smiling more sincerely as he offered it. He opened the pool house door for her and bowed her in making her laugh. 

“Thank you, Jeeves.” She said. 

“Cheeky!” Finn quipped. “I like it!” 

“Boys! This is Rory!” Logan announced to the room, making her uncomfortable as a surge of boys congregated on her. 

“Lovely to meet you Miss Gilmore.” One guy said in mock pompousness. She giggled. He seemed funny. 

“Love, this is Colin, my best mate.” Finn said and Rory relaxed, at least she liked one of his friends. “Colin, this dashing creature is Rory.”

“It’s nice to meet you Colin.” Rory smiled. 

Over the next hour she met all of Finn's friends, though Colin remained her favourite, funny in a blunt way. 

“Well Miss Gilmore, this is obviously a meat market meant for you. I think you need to pick someone now.” Logan said as she sat drinking a glass of champagne, her fourth, she was feeling a bit buzzed. She noticed that Finn had made a single scotch last that entire time. 

“Pick me!” Finn said dropping to her knees in front of her with a bottle of champagne and a vase of flowers. 

“No, me!” Colin said from her side as the boys all ‘fought’ for her favour.

“Come on Rory, who you going to pick?” 

“I’m exotic!” Finn said with a wink.

“So is bird flu!” Colin shot back.

“Well since I already I agreed to date someone tonight I guess I must pick them.” 

“Yes!” Finn shouted before placing a kiss on Rory’s hand and standing her up. “I have won the affections of fair maiden and must now depart you other ruffians.” 

Rory felt herself flush but couldn’t stop smiling. He’d kissed her hand and it felt all warm and tingly. 

Finn led her to the party where he promptly found her some coffee and then his dad and Janice. 

They spent some time talking before they all drove her home. After saying a goodnight to her grandparents of course who looked like they were bursting with excitement at the fact the Morgan’s were giving her a lift. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“Mom?” Rory called out as she got in. 

“Hey babe, how was your night?” Her mom called from the living room.

Rory kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the sofa.

“Well, the party was for grandpa and grandma's friends and all their sons. Yup, no other girls allowed.” Rory started off helping herself to some marshmallows. 

“No!” Lorelai said.

“Oh yeah, it was like a who’s who of the rich and boring. I thought they were going to start discussing dowries and how many cows I was worth.” Rory said. 

“Oh babe, you’re worth at least seven cows, maybe eight if you get a good night’s sleep.” 

“Gee thanks.” Rory said.

“So, you had a bad night huh?” Her mom said sympathetically.

“No, actually it was pretty good. I got a date.” Rory could help but smile.

“A date, with one of the rich, boring boys?” Her mom’s eyebrows shot up. 

“No, with Finn. He was there. And he asked me on a date, he asked Mia if he could ask me and apparently, she said yes and, so yeah.” Rory could feel herself blushing and smiling.

“Finn? I thought he was in Fiji?”

“No, the boat sank.” Rory said grabbing more marshmallows.

“Of course. So, wow, a date with Finn? Where’s he taking you?” Her mom leant in to get some marshmallows too but then her face fell. “Have you been drinking?”

“Erm, well I had a few glasses of champagne at the sub party but Finn got me back to the main house and made sure I had some coffee, so yes but I’m not drunk?” Rory said hesitantly. Her mom was a bit strange about things like that. Liberal when she wanted to be but over bearing when she decided to be. 

“So you didn’t get wasted at my parents party and totally humiliate them in front of their friends? Bummer.” Her mom joked. “Finn sounds like he’s a bad influence, getting you sober, buying you pearls. It just won’t do. If you carry on this path missy, you’ll only marry once, have a career and won’t make a mess of your life.” Lorelai faked a sigh. 

“I’m sorry, next time I’ll do better. Hey, there was a boy who wanted to see me get wild. He might still be available?” Rory joked back suppressing the shudder at the thought of him. He’d been creepy. 

“Nah, we’ll take Finn, at least I like his family.” Her mom sighed again. 

“Mom...” Rory stated feeling a bit awkward.

“Yes.”

“How do you tell a boy that you have no experience what so ever?” Rory asked quietly.

“What so ever?” Lorelai asked.

“Like except kissing.” Rory felt herself blush.

“I don’t know hun, I was thirteen when I last had that problem and I just blurted it out.” Her mom said. “I’m so proud you didn’t follow my example.”

“I just don’t know when to tell him, or even if I should.” Rory said feeling very embarrassed.

“I think that maybe you should wait till it comes up. If he’s a good guy, and Finn seems like it, he won’t care.” Her mom said gently. 

“If something did happen, would you want to know?” Rory asked.

“Are you planning something happening?” 

“No we haven’t even had a date. I just... I liked him before I even met him and... I don’t know. I’m not planning anything happening not for a while anyway. I’m not ready and I don’t know him properly. Just. If.” Rory said. 

“Well, yeah, I’d like to hear about it. I mean you’re not living at home anymore, but it still would be nice to know about all that.” Her mom sounded as awkward as she felt. “But I’ve told you about feeling pressured before “

“Yes mom. I know. I won’t do anything till I’m really ready. I remember the talk the day I turned thirteen. Thanks.” Rory blushed, that had been an awkward birthday. All because she’d invited her lab partner to her birthday party, and she really hadn’t been interested in Toby Miller. 

“Ok, so we’ve got Dukes of Hazard, the original of course, Dukes of Hazard the remake or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.” 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“I can’t believe we’re playing CBGB's. This is a real gig! I’m so so jazzed!” Lane skipped around Rory the next day.

“I’m so happy for you but... how are you going to...”

“Get it by Mrs Kim?” Lane asked. “I don’t know.”

They threw around a few suggestions until Rory had a thought. 

“What about a business course?” Rory asked.

“Yeah, I’m doing a business class.” Lane said with a frown. “Not that it’s going to help me.”

“It might actually.” Rory took her phone out and texted Mia. Mia replied in seconds. 

“You could introduce your mom to Mia and say that we’re going to visit her dad to get a practical lesson in business management while seeing the thrilling world of the hotel industry on a large scale.” 

“Would Mia do that?” The two girls had met once and got on fairly well, Mia knew enough obscure bands to make Lane happy and also had opened up the new world of Australian lesser-known bands. They’d sent each other suggestions about music a couple of times. 

“She says she will. And we could actually meet her dad so its not an out and out lie.” Rory said.

“That is amazing, just brilliant.” Lane bounced. “Oh my god I’m going to play CBGB's!” 

“And of course, I’ll be there cheering you on.” Rory said. “Mom will be so proud knowing I’m out partying at one am like a real college student.” 

“At least I’ll know they’ll be one person in the audience. What if no-one turns up?” Lane worried.

“I’ll bring my dorm mates and anyone else I can rope to come. I promise.” Rory said thinking of Finn and his friends, then there were people from the paper. Glenn was always up for a good party. 

“You are a good friend.” Lane hugged her then squealed as Rory laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Have 2 updates! :) :)

Chapter 5

It was Monday night and Rory was pacing her room, more nervous than she could ever remember. She was wearing a blue dress that her mom had lent her, a jacket borrowed from Mia and her own silver shoes which didn’t pinch but that Paris said made her legs go up to her arm pits. 

She’d curled her hair and put on makeup. Something she rarely used much of.

Mia and Paris had assured her she looked hot. She was still nervous though. Dating was kind of new to her. She’d not really dated her previous boyfriends; they just were boyfriend and girlfriend without the need for fancy dates. 

At seven on the dot Finn knocked. 

He looked so handsome, wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and a black sport’s jacket rolled up to his elbows, showing off the bracelet she’d brought him. 

“You look stunning love.” Finn said his eyes looking her up and down, making her blush. 

“Have her home by eleven!” Mia called from behind them.

“Of course, I’m a gentleman after all.” Finn sniffed, his nose in the air. “Now my lady, shall we?” Very dramatically he offered his arm, which chuckling Rory took. 

“How does Indian sound?” Finn asked as he led her to his car. 

“Fantastic, though don’t mention it to my mom.” Rory chuckled. 

“She doesn’t like Indian?” Finn asked as they drove.

“Nope, but I love it and she hates the smell of it, so I could only ever order when she was working nights or the few times she went out of town.” Rory explained.

“Then my lips are sealed.” Finn said. “For the record I’m quite partial to Indian food myself.”

“Well, I hope so.” Rory said. “Otherwise, this would be a sucky date for you.” 

“With you love I’m sure there’d be no such thing.” Finn said making Rory blush.

“What music do you listen to?” Rory asked, jumping on a safe subject unless you were a massive audiophile like Lane. 

“Bit of everything really. I like some Mozart, Bring me the Horizon, Queen. Everything.” Finn said, his eyes not leaving the road. “What about you?”

“Same, varied and eclectic.” Rory quickly remembered her promise to Lane. “Are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

“Already planning the second date? I must say I do quick work.” 

Rory laughed. “No-"

“No? I must be doing terrible work then. Perhaps I can remedy this later.” 

“Finn! My friend Lane is playing in a band tomorrow night at CBGB's but she’s not on till one in the morning, so she’s worried it’s going to be empty. I promised her I’d try to rally some troops.”

“CBGB's? That’s cool, she must be good.” Finn said. “Yeah, I’m game for that. How many troops are you wanting?” 

“Enough for a decent sized mosh pit?” Rory joked. “Enough so we can slam dance violently.”

“Is Mia going?”

“Yeah, her, Paris and Janet are all coming with me. I’ve got Glenn and Alice from the paper, a couple of girls from my floor but that’s it. Most people have classes Wednesday morning.” Rory explained. 

“Then the troops I shall rally for the fair maiden.” Finn joked. “What kind of music do they play? Are we going to be skanking, moshing or two stepping?”

“Bit of everything really, they really mix their sounds. They are good though.” 

“I’ll be there, love.” Finn smiled as he parked the car. 

The restaurant was amazing, she’d never had such a good Indian, which was hardly surprising as she normally ordered from Als Pancake World. 

The conversation was witty, funny and nice too. 

“So, who else from Stars Hollow have I got meet and is there anyone to avoid? Ex-boyfriend perhaps?” Finn teased as they talked about her tiny town. 

“There’s one ex-boyfriend in town, Dean but you wouldn’t have to avoid him. We’re still friend’s kind of and he’s married now so there’s no bad blood. Subtle by the way.” Rory said. 

“And the one’s out of town?” 

“Again, only one. Jess. He’s... I have no idea where he is. And we’re not friends. He’s just Jess.” Rory shrugged.

“Got it, changing the subject.” 

“Oh no, no Mr. If we’re having the this is your life moment, you’re doing it too.” Rory said over her coffee.

“Sure, I’ve just got to pop to the toilet.” Finn said with a wink.

“You mean bathroom.” Rory joked.

“Nah, mate I don’t. I’m popping to the dunny.” Finn said laying his accent on thick. Rory shivered, his accent did wonderful things to her and she didn’t want him to know it. By his wink as he stood, she hadn’t been successful. 

The date was nice, Rory thought with a smile. It hadn’t been awkward. They’d talked just like they’d been doing over emails, only it was better. He was fantastic and she was having such a good time. The butterflies hadn’t gone away all evening, in fact they’d just got stronger, and whenever he touched her, she felt like she was on fire. 

She hadn’t felt like this about a guy, well, ever. They just clicked. 

Finn and Rory stayed talking for a while longer, until the waiters started – loudly – putting the chairs on the tables.

“I suppose I should get you home love.” Finn said.

“Don’t we have to pay first?” Rory smiled taking out her purse.

“Already taken care of.” Finn smirked at her. 

“What?”

“I paid when I went to the toilet.” Finn held a hand out to her to help her from the table. 

“Finn! How much do I owe you?” Rory asked.

“The only thing you owe me, is another date love.” Finn said, without the cocky smirk for once, just a hesitant smile. 

“Now that I can do.” Rory grinned. 

Finn drove her home, walked her to her dorm, his arm around her shoulders. 

“So, this is where I leave you for the evening Ms Gilmore.” Finn said as they stood in front of the door. 

“I had a really great time tonight Finn, thank you.” Rory smiled up at him her heart beating hard in her chest.

“I did too doll.” Finn smiled and leant down 

Rory leaned in and stood on her tiptoes.

Their lips touched softly and Rory felt her knees tremble. His lips were gentle and warm and fit her perfectly. Finns’ stubble rubbed against her chin as they deepened the kiss, his hand cupped her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Rory felt the kiss rush through her, it touched every part of her and set her alight. She’d never felt anything like it before, she felt alive!

“Wow.” Rory said as they broke apart, her eyes still closed. 

“Yeah, wow.” Finn said, his voice just above a whisper. She opened her eyes to see he had a gentle smile on his face, his eyes stared into hers.

He kissed her once more, chastely. “OK, so I’ll see you tomorrow night in New York?”

“That sounds very cool.” Rory nodded. 

“That it does. See you tomorrow love.” Finn said pecked her on the cheek and then left. 

Rory walked into her dorm with a smile on her face. For the first time in her life she felt like breaking into song, or dancing, the hills were alive, her heart was full and Mia and Paris were sat on the couch looking at her with matching smiles. 

“Huh?” Rory said to the pair. 

“Good night?” Paris said with a smile, her eyebrows raised.

“Perfect night.” Rory replied sitting in the chair, still smiling. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

The next morning after their first class Mia, Paris and Rory went shopping for the gig that night. None of them had clothes that were right for a rock concert. Luckily for Rory it was also pay day, otherwise she’d be going in her sweats. 

Mia tried on some black leather, skin tight pants. 

“What do you think?” She asked a hint of worry in her voice as she came out of the changing room.

“You look great! Very Sandy Dee.” Rory said with a nod. 

“Yup, all you need is a cigarette and six-inch platforms.” Paris agreed looking through a rack of pants. 

“I’ll pass on both but I think I’ll get the pants.” Mia said with a smile and headed back into the changing booth. 

Rory found some ripped jeans that she wanted to try, some leather look leggings and a cute skirt, black and white tartan but held together with safety pins so still rock n roll. 

“So, Finn's coming tonight?” Mia asked in the adjoining changing room.

“Yeah.” Rory said not able to hold back her smile. The jeans were out, very cool but also very not her. 

“Guess I’ll be the designated driver tonight then.” Mia called. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cramp your style!” Rory said frowning, this might be a tougher balancing act than she’d thought, between Finn and Mia. 

“I’m pulling your leg Rory. It’s fine. If Finn doesn’t buy me a drink himself, I’ll get the platforms and cigarette.” Mia shouted back. 

“I’ll drive then.” Rory said checking out the leggings. Maybe if she paired them with some knee-high boots and a cute top? 

“Not a chance Gilmore! I’m driving! If I die in a car accident it’ll be because I caused it. And you two have issues with driving and deer’s.” Paris called from the last changing room. 

“What do you think of these? I’m not sure?” Rory asked stepping out of the changing room so her friends could see the leggings.

“Your legs look awesome in them.” Mia said her red hair sticking out of the curtain of her changing room. 

“You look, fine, try the skirt though, you’ve got legs. Might as well show them off while you’re young and still have the metabolism of road runner.” Paris said appraisingly. 

“Thanks.” Rory went back in and tried on the skirt. 

“I asked Asher to come.” Paris said.

“Really?” Asked Rory surprised.

“What did he say?” Mia asked sounding just as shocked as Rory felt. 

“That it was past his bedtime but he appreciated the offer.” Paris said. “I’m not sure how I feel. I want to date. I want my boyfriend, or whatever want to be seen with me, I don’t like being a dirty secret.” 

“Oh Paris. Have you talked to him?” Rory asked stepping into the cute skirt. 

“No, do you think I should?” Paris asked quietly.

“Yes.” Rory said firmly echoed by Mia. 

“OK. I will. If he doesn’t want to take things public then there’s plenty more fish in the sea. Right?” 

“That’s it girl friend.” Rory said back. “I think the skirt might be more catholic high school than rock n roll.” 

“Catholic school girls can be rock n roll with the right makeup and Aerosmith.” Paris said.

“Why don’t you try that leather skirt or the red leather pants.” 

“Aren’t they too five by five?” Rory frowned.

“What?” 

“Faith?” Rory said getting back into the pants she’d come in. 

“Hope?” Mia said back.

“Buffy the vampire Slayer?”

“Oh, I’ve never seen it.” Mia replied.

“What!” Paris and Rory shouted together.

“Oh, this weekend, we need a marathon. Buffy then Angel.” Rory said in her no-nonsense voice. 

“Won’t you have plans with Finn?” 

“Not unless he’s a Buffy virgin too. We are fixing this major lapse in your education missy!” 

“Should we get wash out hair dye and do streaks?” Paris asked. “That’s rock and roll right?” 

The threes girl laughed as they carried on shopping. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“So why are we doing this again? I’m not even slightly drunk yet.” Colin bitched next to Finn. They were in the Hummer not far from CBGB's. It was coming up to eleven, Finn hoped Rory was there already. 

“Because, it’s a rock haven, it’s a party, which we have no need of an excuse to attend and because a hot girl asked me.” Finn replied, his eyes on the road. 

“Ah yes, the lovely Rory. To be fair I’d drive to New York for a chance with her too.” Colin smirked. 

“Colin, shut up mate.” Finn frowned. He didn’t like the thought of Colin thinking of Rory like that. 

“Fair enough.” Colin nodded. “Are there going to be actual available girls there?” 

“Yes, but if you touch Mia, I am going to have to kill you Colin and that’s not something I want to do.” Finn replied trying to find a space to park.

“I’m still single Colin.” Steph said from the rear seat. The Hummer was filled and three more were following. Rory had asked him to bring troops and so he had. 

“That’s for a reason Steph.” Colin replied deadpan. He'd had a thing for Stephanie and they’d hooked up but she was also hooking up with Lanny and Chester at the same time. Finn felt for his mate, he’d not really been interested in anyone except Rory since he was a teenager. Well not for more than one night anyway. And thinking of Rory shagging other guys at the same time she was seeing him wasn’t a nice thought. Still, Rory wasn’t like the other girls in their circle. She didn’t care about money, status, bagging a rich husband or being a slut. 

“What’s this band called?” Robert asked sounding bored. Finn was actually a bit worried about his world and Rory’s meeting. She was so unlike the people he usually hung with. They could be snobs and he was pretty sure Rory would hold no truck with that. 

“Hep Alien.” Finn said parking up. “Now play nice with Rory's friends’ kiddies. If any of you ruin my chances with her, you’ll be walking back to New Haven.” 

“We can be nice Finn.” Robert drawled with a roll of his eyes. Finn couldn’t see Robert but he knew he’d of rolled his eyes. 

Finn was happy to see a queue waiting to get into the club. The word must have spread better than he’d thought. Though if Rory was batting those baby blues around it wasn’t surprising that people were queuing up the block.

Finn thought back to that kiss. He’d never had a kiss like that. It had stunned him. Wow certainly captured the event for him. 

The queue moved quickly and soon they were inside and heading straight for bar. It was crowded inside though not wall to wall; it was a Tuesday night after all. 

Finn ordered a beer and looked for Rory and Mia. 

“Your girl here yet?” Colin asked him also scouting the room, though probably more for talent he could try and score with. 

“I don’t think...” Finn trailed off as he spotted her standing next to Mia. He had passed over them twice. His jaw dropped open. 

“Yeah, that’d be worth the drive two times over.” Colin said looking over the two girls who were joined by some others. “Mia looks...”

“If you want to keep your nose like that don’t finish that sentence mate.” Finn said. 

“Okay Rory looks...”

“Nose Colin.” 

“Okay, well those two others with them look hot as fuck.” Colin said clapping a hand to Finn's shoulder. “Come on, introduce me.”

“Sure thing.” Finn said walking towards his sister and his girl, his heart pounding. 

Rory looked hot, smoking hot, supermodel, wet dream, fantasy hot.

She was in high black heels, skin tight red leather pants and a low-cut black top. She had heavy make-up on round her eyes and blue streaks in her hair that looked artfully tousled. Very sexy. 

“Finn!” Rory said with a blush when she saw him approaching, he noticed her looking him up and down, her blush deepened which he hoped meant that she liked what she saw. 

“Hey love.” He said draping an arm around her and kissing her cheek. “You look amazing.” 

“You look great too.” Rory said not looking away from him, her blue eyes popped extra among the black surrounding them. 

“Hey, I’m Colin.” Colin said with obvious annoyance. 

“Colin, this is Paris and Janet.” Mia said.

“You all look delectable this evening.” Colin said, his eyes roaming all of the girls. 

“Thanks.” Came the reply from all four females.

“Mia, you look like I should transfer you to a nunnery.” Finn said an easy smile on his face but feeling the sentiment. His sister was looking much too grown up in black leather pants, a flannel shirt and little else. It was very uncomfortable for him. 

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Mia rolled her eyes. 

“So, what are you ladies drinking?” Colin asked. 

“Soda's. We got the red stamps.” The girl called Janet said showing the back of her hand in distain. 

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we Finn? Would anyone care for a real beverage?” Colin asked. 

“Sure, why not.” Janet said with a shrug.

“Beer Mia?” Finn asked his sister; he was here to keep an eye on her and it’s not like she’d never drank before. Plus, back home she’d been legal to drink for a year now. 

“Told you!” Mia laughed looking at Rory. “Yes please.” 

“Rory? Paris?” Finn asked. 

“I’m driving, so another soda would be great.” Paris said holding up her red cup.

“Um, sure. Here...” Rory dug through her bag and produced a couple of bills.

“Nah love, keep your bucks, we’ve got it.” Finn smiled.

“Huh, that’s... New.” Colin frowned at Rory who shuffled at bit. “I’m confused and not drunk enough to process this. Finn, to the bar!”

“I thought you and Rory were dating man?” Colin asked as they waited at the bar. 

“We are.” Finn couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

“But she wanted to pay.” Colin said with a frown.

“Yup.” 

“But you’re loaded and she works.” Colin said work like it was a dirty word. 

“Again, yup.” Finn flagged down the bar tender with a wave of his fingers.

“I don’t like it; it makes me feel confused and a bit dirty.” Colin said.

Finn chuckled. Ordering the beers for the girls and a soda for Paris. He was kind of glad Paris was staying sober, she was scary enough without any alcohol in her system. 

“These are for you right?” The bar tender asked with raised eyebrows before shooting a pointed look at the girls. 

Finn placed a hundred-dollar bill in the tip jar with a smile.

“Enjoy the night guys.” The bar tender walked away without another word the beers left in front of them. 

“You’re not going to tell Rory you just dropped a hundred on her, are you?” Colin grinned. “Because if you do I need to see her reaction, it’s all so very strange.” 

“No, I’m not saying a word Colin, and neither are you.” Finn drawled. 

“Fine, fine, ruin my fun. That Janet chick’s hot.” 

“She’s a runner.” Finn replied.

“Never mind.” 

Shortly after Paris and Rory left to use the ‘toilet' and Finn was left with Mia. 

“If I gave you my jacket would you put it on?” Finn asked his sister. 

“Not a chance, I’m a big girl now suck it up.” Mia replied taking a deliberate sip of beer. 

“Finn.” Colin said. “You might want to rescue your girl man.”

“What?” Finn said turning to where Colin pointed. Rory and Paris were stood talking to three guys. All the guys took turns hugging Rory and she was laughing. “She looks fine to me?” 

“You’re good with her being hit on by other guys?” Colin asked.

“If Rory was being hit on, she’d be much more awkward about it.” Mia said confidently. 

“Totally, she’s too much of an introvert.” Janice added. 

“Again. Novel.” Colin frowned. “I’m getting shots.” 

“I’ll get them. I’m out anyway.” Finn held up his empty beer. 

Finn flagged down the bartender again. Going to pay the guy waved him away.

“Your next few drinks have been taken care of.” The guy said. 

“What? By who?”

“That chick with the fuck hot red pants. Dude, you have scored tonight.” The bartender said before walking away. 

Finn smirked at Rory who had made her way back to Mia, Colin and Janet. He really was going to have to up the game. The island came to his mind again. He brushed it away pretty sure she’d murder him before accepting anything that lavish. That and he was also fairly sure it would run out his trust fund. 

“Cheer’s love!” Finn said carrying a tray loaded with drinks back to the group. “Look for something special in the morning.” He winked.

“Don’t you dare Finn! You wouldn’t let me pay last night and I invited you tonight, all you owe me is another date.” Rory grinned at him as Colin watched the exchange.

“You Rory Gilmore are the oddest creature.” Colin announced before knocking back a shot. 

“I’ll drink to that.” Mia laughed.

“Hey!” Rory protested as everyone except Paris drank. 

A guy came on the stage and Rory started bouncing eagerly on her feet.

“This is it!” She squealed over the announcer. 

“Hep Alien!” 

The guys that had been talking to Rory earlier and a small Asian girl who looked rocking came on stage. Hep Alien. Finn was glad Colin hadn’t talked him into a fit of jealousy or some bullshit. 

The band were really good Finn admitted as he watched Rory and her friend’s dance. Another shot and he joined them, along with Colin, Robert, Steph and Rosemary.

He watched Rory effortlessly dance away from guys who got too close, as he himself dodged girls who were obviously feeling a bit amorous. He didn’t blame them, good taste the lot, but he only had eyes for his Sheila.

“That chick playing drums is pretty hot!” Colin called into his ears in-between songs. “What are my chances do you think?”

“Don’t know, she’s Rory’s friend but I don’t know much about her. Go for it mate.” Finn shrugged, the girl looked pretty awesome behind the drums, he didn’t blame his friend. 

They spent the hour long set dancing and drinking. Rory switched to soda after she stumbled in her heels giggling as Finn caught her before she could face plant the floor. Finn had arranged a hotel for the night for himself and his friends. He wouldn’t drink drive and he had been doing a lot of drinking himself. 

When the band finished Finn was unsurprised to see Stephanie and Rosemary crowding the lead singer. Nor was he surprised when the singer wrapped an arm around each of them and towed them towards the bar. 

The bassist ran off to the side where an older couple were sat who could only be his parents. 

The guitarist and drummer came over to them though. Rory hugged them both, waxing lyrical about how good they were. Finn didn’t argue, they were awesome. He’d especially liked their cover of ‘Going Underground’ by The Jam. 

Colin was instantly by Rory’s side to be introduced to her friend. Finn smirked. He was sure his friend would hit out but Colin had become enraptured with the idea of finding a girl like Rory who didn’t care about all the crap the others did. Finn didn’t think the attitude would last. Colin was a show off and any girl like Rory wouldn’t care how big his trust fund was or how many cars he had or that he had his own land in Martha’s Vineyard. 

Finn found himself talking to Gil, the guitarist for a while, the guy had some wild stories from back in the day. 

Laughing about a trip to Las Vegas that Gil was telling him about Finn found Rory tucking herself under his arm and smiled wider. She fit perfectly. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but we have to go soon and I wanted to introduce you to Lane before headed out. We’re going back to Yale then meeting your father in the morning for a brunch.” She said giving Gil an apologetic smile. 

“Lead away love, I’m all yours. Great talking to you mate.” Finn said shaking Gil’s hand. 

“You too bro. Rory, I’ll see you soon.” He boomed before heading to the bar where the girls were still doing shots with the singer. 

“Lane, this is Finn, Finn this is Lane, my oldest friend.” Rory introduced them breaking up a conversation between Colin and Lane. 

“Nice to meet you Finn.” Lane smiled shooting Rory a look, she was still under his arm and he pulled her a little tighter to himself liking how it felt. “Rory and Mia have told me a lot about you.”

“Of course, they have, don’t believe a word they say darling.” Finn smiled. “And its very nice to meet you, you guys were awesome tonight.” 

“Thank you.” Lane beamed. “I’m going to have one drink with the guys before we go if that’s okay?” 

“Sure, we’ll be here.” Rory smiled. 

“I’m going to go buy the lovely band a drink.” Colin said following her like a puppy dog. 

“Good luck with that, if you think I’m bad accepting things Lane’s worse.” Rory pouted and Finn wanted to nibble her lips. 

“Fantastic!” Colin hollered before walking faster. 

“And then there were two.” Rory said turning and facing her.

“That there were love.” Finn said leaning down and catching Rory’s full pouty lips in a kiss. 

The kiss was sweet and tender until Rory pulled herself against him further and his hands drifted down to her leather clad arse. Then there were tongues, and teeth nibbling, hands moving caressing, touching. Despite it being fairly PG Finn swore it was the hottest make out session he’d ever had and when they pulled away from each other panting he had what he knew would be a dippy smile on his face. 

“Do you have to go?” Finn asked before peppering her neck with little kisses, maybe if he teased her enough, she’d stay. 

“Yes, I’m meeting your dad in the morning and I have classes then I’ve got to drive Lane back to Stars Hollow before coming back for more classes.” Rory said breathlessly, a tiny moan escaping her as his teeth grazed her ear lobe. Instantly his pants had shrunk in the groin. That noise! 

“You could always sleep over; I’ve got a room here.” He hedged, he wanted to take things slow with Rory but he also wanted to hear her moan again.

Rory stiffened in his hold and he stopped, that hadn’t been the reaction he was looking for. 

“I... can’t...” Rory stuttered her face down turned. 

“Hey love, I wasn’t saying we had to have sex or anything.” Finn said trying to fix things. 

“It’s just... I...” She took a deep breath and looked up at him, once again he was mesmerised by her amazing blue eyes so much so that he almost missed what she said. Almost. “Finn, I’ve never done anything more than kiss a guy. I’m a virgin.” 

Finn started down at her dumbfounded. 

With a frightened look she turned and walked to Mia and Paris before they headed away, presumably to meet the other girls and leave. 

Finn couldn’t do anything else but stand and watch her go. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter this week.   
> For any Lovan fans out there... Logan isn't the bad guy... He's a guy with a past who may have done bad things in the past.

Chapter Six

Rory left the club with the girls trying not to cry, she’d been having the best night but then her big fat blabber mouth had to ruin it. Now she’d never see Finn again. He’d run every time he saw her and Mia would be in the middle. Oh god. What if Mia didn’t want to be friends anymore because Rory had broken her brother? 

In her half-drunk state she was working herself up into a full-on panic. The night air hit and a single tear ran down her cheek unwillingly. She harshly rubbed it away not caring now about the makeup she’d spent so much time putting on. 

“RORY!” A voice yelled making all the girls turn to see Finn running after them. 

“You’ve only been gone minutes, jeeze.” Paris grumbled. 

“Rory.” Finn panted catching up to them, Rory waited, not sure what to say but her heart was fluttering somewhere in her stomach where it had plummeted minutes before. “Look you can’t just drop that on a guy and run off.”

“I gave you time to say something.” Rory mumbled.

“I didn’t know what to say, still don’t.” Finn said awkwardly.

“Okay, Rory we’ll wait in the car.” Janet said, towing the other girls away.

“Five minutes Gilmore or I’m leaving without you!” Paris called. 

“Paris, it’s my car!” 

“Then that should be further incentive! Five minutes!” 

“Look Finn, I understand if you want to stop dating now you know.” Rory mumbled unable to look him in the face.

“Hey!” Finn said sounding a bit annoyed, he put a finger under her chin and raised her face so she was looking at him. “I’m not that much of a bastard that I’d stop seeing you just because you’re... a virgin.” 

“But... I’m not ready to sleep with you.” Rory said.

“Yeah, I got that.” Finn chuckled. “It’s fine love, we’ve been on one date, two if you count tonight. I can wait, for as long as you need. That’s if you want to carry on dating?”

“Of course, I do!” Rory said.

“Then how about a date tomorrow?” Finn asked with a smile. 

“Tomorrow?” Rory thought. “Like today tomorrow or tomorrow tomorrow?” 

“Well tonight I’ve got – that is today tomorrow - I’m supposed to be playing poker with the guys but I can bail on them? Or tomorrow tomorrow I’m free as a bird.” Finn said.

“No don’t bail on your friends for me.” Rory smiled she loved learning different words from him. “Tomorrow tomorrow would be good.” 

“I’ll pick you up at seven?” 

“Sure.” Rory smiled up at Finn her heart back in her chest where it belonged.

They shared a long passionate kiss before they heard a horn blare. 

“That’ll be Paris, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled and walked away, happy as Finn watched her with a smirk on his face. 

“So, what was that all about?” Mia asked as Rory threw herself into the backseat next to her.

“I told him about my Mary status.” Rory said as Paris peeled off from the sidewalk too fast. 

“Mary?” Janet asked from the front seat.

“As in Virgin.” Lane explained and Rory fought back a groan.

“Wow! Really?” Janet asked turning to look at Rory with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, really.” Rory mumbled.

“Did you get a picture?” Mia asked making Rory shove her with her shoulder. “What? I can’t even begin to imagine his face.”

“Oh, it was like I’d just told a guy who hasn’t kept it in his pants since he started taking it out that the girl, he’s seeing is a virgin and he won’t be getting any for a while. At least not from me. Oh god, what if now he decides to shack up with someone else?” 

“What did he say?” Janet asked. 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” Rory mumbled.

“Not when you told him, I mean it is kind of unbelievable, but when he came running after you?” Janet clarified.

“Well, I told him that I understood if he didn’t want to date anymore. Then he said he wasn’t that much of a bastard just because I’m a Mary. Then he said he still wanted to date me and was going to blow off his friends to go out tonight but I told him not to so we have a date tomorrow.” Rory said. 

“Wow, third date in a week.” Lane said with a smile.

“I don’t know if tonight counts as a date.” Rory replied.

“You danced, drank, kissed. That’s a date.” Paris said.

“I don’t think he’d sleep around after that.” Janet said sounding very wise and kind of drunk. “I think he must really like you.” 

“I know he really likes you.” Mia added smiling gently at Rory. “Plus, I told him before you started dating that if he did, I’d castrate him. I wasn’t joking.” 

“Good to know.” Rory chuckled. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the week you big party animal.” Lorelai asked Rory as she groaned into the arm of the sofa. 

“I cannot stay up till five am and then get up at nine. I’m so tired.” Rory mumbled. “I’m studying tonight, then I’ve got classes tomorrow, then the paper, then I’m going out with Finn.” 

“Second date in a week. Impressive!” Her mom said. 

“Third.” Rory said. 

“Third? You didn’t say anything about a third date.” 

“Apparently, according to Paris, Mia, Lane and Janet last night counted as a date as we danced, drank and kissed. Also, I told him I was a virgin and he freaked.” Rory said.

“Okay, back up a second, you were drinking? Rory you were driving!” Lorelai said angrily.

“No Paris drove us back, I had a few realised I was getting a bit drunk so switched to soda.” Rory frowned looking up from the couch. 

“Oh, ok then. Sorry.” 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t drink and drive mom.” Rory said sincerely. She’d seen the pictures, heard the stories. 

“So, he freaked?” 

“Yup just stood looking at me his mouth open.” Rory said. “But then I left and he came running after me and we arranged the date for tomorrow.”

“He’s good.” Lorelai smiled. 

“Yeah, he is.” Rory smiled back.

“Look Rory about the drinking...”

“Mom, I’ve almost finished my first year of college and I’ve drank three times. And I’d never drink and drive, I’ve always been with people I trust.” Rory said trying to placate her mom.

“Yeah, okay. Just you’re getting involved with Finn and he’s older, I just don’t want you drinking all the time. It worries me is all.” Lorelai said sitting down next to Rory.

“I understand where you’re coming from but it’s not like he ply’s me with alcohol or anything.” Rory defended.

“I know kid and I do like Finn and I do trust you. I just worry, it’s part of the job.” 

“Ok, I don’t want to promise you I won’t drink again, but I promise to watch when and where I am drinking and to make sure that it doesn’t become a habit. Plus, I’ve got so much to do now, I’ve got papers and the paper and finals coming just round the corner.” Rory said. 

“Thank you, that’s all I’m asking.” 

“Okay, well now the after school special has finished I better get back. I’ve got my English poets class to get back to.” 

“Well have fun with that and call me about the date.” 

“Will do.” And with that Rory was out the door and Lorelai was going to put on a pot of coffee, her face still creased with worry. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“Miss Gilmore, I’m devastated.” Rory’s head snapped up from the computer screen. 

“Finn?” She asked confused.

“The one and only.” Finn sat on the edge of her desk. 

“What are you doing here? Not that it’s not nice you’re here but what are you doing? Here?” Rory’s mind was a blur, a confused panicked blur. 

“Its seven love, I was at your dorm but Mia said you were still here.” 

“Oh no! Oh, I’m so sorry!” Rory said grabbing her papers and shoving them in her bag, well aware she was still in the clothes she’d be in all day, her hair shoved back into a pony tail. 

“Its okay, what’s wrong love, you seem, distracted? If you need to work on a story I can wait.” Finn said his face serious.

“Oh no, I wasn’t working on a story.”

“You looked very busy, a paper?” Finn asked.

“Erm no, I was working on my Grans obituary.” Rory said feeling that horrid panicked sad feeling come over her again. 

“Shit love! Emily!?” Finn asked standing up.

“No, no, grandma's fine. It was my great gran.” Rory said, still feeling all panicked. “The first Lorelai.” 

“The first?”

“Yeah, my mom’s second and I’m third. Three generations of Lorelai’s.” 

“Did not know that.” Finn replied before taking her in his arms, she felt safe there. Safe and secure. 

For the first time since the news, Rory cried. She cried mainly for her grandpa but also for the strong, stalwart, brilliant woman who was no longer there. 

“Come on love, let’s get you home.” He said leading her towards the door. 

“But our date.” Rory sniffed. “I was looking forward to it.” 

“We can have a date at your dorm, we’ll order in and watch sad movies and I’ll hug you while you cry. OK?” Finn said softly.

“That doesn’t sound much fun for you.” Rory said feeling sad all over again, she had been looking forward to tonight, and then she felt guilty for feeling sad about a date when her grandpa was feeling so, so much worse. 

“Hey, I get to hold you and eat Indian food. I’m good, might even cop a feel while we snuggle up.” Finn said making her laugh weakly. 

They got back to her dorm where she was instructed to get changed into her comfiest sweats while Finn sorted out the take out and movies. She was heading for her room, still sniffling when Paris and Mia came out of it. 

“Rory? What’s wrong?” Mia asked making Rory burst into tears once more. Mia hugged her, stroking her hair. 

“Her great Gran passed away.” Finn said quietly when Rory didn’t say anything. 

“Oh no.” Mia mumbled hugging harder. 

“I’m so sorry Rory.” Paris said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Can we do anything?” Mia asked.

“No, I’m doing the obituary and I forgot the date and I ruined it.” Rory said brushing the tears from her face.

“You didn’t ruin it love, now go, get changed into something not in the least bit attractive and I will order so much food that even you won’t be able to finish it. Mia have you got some really depressing chick flicks that will have Rory getting really cosy with me? Tonight, we’re taking over the common room ladies, you’re welcome to join us but we’re going to be disgustingly sweet.” Finn said. 

“I’ll get the movies.” Mia nodded.

“I’ll go get a ton of junk food.” Paris said.

“Thank you, guys.” Rory smiled her eyes feeling puffy even as fresh tears leaked from them. 

“Go! Ugly comfy clothes! Now!” Finn ushered her to her room. 

Rory went and looked at her wardrobe blankly. She picked up her Yale sweatpants and Hoodie but then found the sweater stuffed behind it. With a small smile she grabbed the sweater and put the hoodie back. 

When she got back into the common room there were blankets covering the sofa, a pile of junk food and a dozen dvds stacked on the coffee table.

Finn glanced at Rory then did a double take before bursting out laughing. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Paris asked coming out of her room.

“Ugly clothes.” Rory responded sitting down on the couch as Finn carried on laughing. She was wearing her pink bunny sweater that Finn had brought her while he was still in Fiji.

“Alright then Mr Rodgers.” Paris said. 

“I need a picture of you in that.” Finn said still laughing.

“When you wear the butterfly clips for a picture I'll pose in the sweater. Heck, I’ll go out in the sweater in public.” Rory smiled though it instantly dropped when she remembered she was supposed to feel sad. 

“Oh kitten.” Finn said his laughing stopped, he sat on the couch with her and pulled her into her arms.

Rory stayed cuddled up to Finn until the food came, which they shared with Mia and Paris. They watched PS I Love You and Rory cried into Finns’ shoulder. Mia chose the Notebook next but the title credits had barely started before her eyelids started getting heavy. 

“She’s asleep.” Rory kind of heard Mia whisper. She was in the weird in-between moment when she was neither awake nor asleep. 

“Good.” She heard Finn whisper tucking a blanket round her. It felt nice and cosy.

“You must really like her, you sat through PS I Love You and didn’t grumble once.” Mia said her voice still a low hush.

“I do. She’s special darling.” 

“Yes, she is. So, you’re not freaked out about her revelation the other night?” Mia asked.

“No and yes.” Rory felt Finn shrug gently, her head lolled slightly but she was too tired to move it, she didn’t think she could open her eyes if she tried.

“What, why yes?” 

“The whole virgin thing isn’t something I’ve dealt with before. But it’s Rory so I'll figure it out.” Finn whispered running a hand through her hair. 

“You better Finnegan.”

“Sorry Amelia.” 

“Hey, Finn?” Paris was also whispering.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m scary?” Paris said softly.

“Absolutely terrifying.” Finn said and Rory thought that he sounded serious, she wished she could open her eyes to see. 

“Good. Don’t hurt Rory or I’ll give you reason to find me terrifying.” Paris whispered in a sweet voice which made it so much more menacing. 

Rory felt Finn swallow, she wanted to chuckle but it was too much effort. “I’ll try my best not to Paris.”

Rory smiled before drifting into a deep sleep.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Lorelai picked up the phone and pressed speed dial. She was completely stressed out, upset and was on the way to help her mother sort out her grandmother’s affairs. However, she wanted to check on Rory, make sure she was okay and see how the date went. 

She liked Finn very much but she was also a bit concerned, not that was anything unusual. Finn was older, more experienced and a partier. Lorelai trusted Rory completely but she still worried, she was a mom, she was allowed to. 

“Hello.” An Australian man’s voice answered the phone in a whisper and Lorelai blanked for a moment. 

All that was going through her mind was, she had sex, Rory had sex, no, she had sex and she didn’t tell me, she had sex and she said she wasn’t there yet. No, no. This wasn’t in the plan. This wasn’t close to the plan. Rory was supposed to be thirty before this happened. She was only nineteen. Lorelai conveniently pushed aside the fact that she was six years younger when she’d lost her own virginity. 

“Hello? Lorelai?” Finn’s voice brought her back.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

“Hey Finn.”

“Hi, I’m so sorry to hear about your Gran.” Finn said his voice still a whisper.

“Thanks, that’s sweet.” Lorelai frowned at the mirror, she wanted to hate this boy, but she couldn’t completely. “I was just ringing to check on Rory and see how the date went but, er yeah.”

“Oh, er, Rory forgot about our date last night she was upset over your gran and trying to write an obituary for her.” Finn said. “We had a movie night with Paris and Mia instead and lots of junk food. We fell asleep on the sofa.” 

Lorelai let out the breath she was holding and did a mini happy dance. She instantly loved Finn. He was a doll, really. 

“Thank you for taking care of her.” Lorelai smiled. 

“Of course.” Finn replied. 

“Okay, well I’ve got to go to my mothers and help her sort out arrangements for Gran. Tell Rory I’ll call her later when she wakes up.” 

“I will.” Finn whispered. “Again, I’m really sorry.”

“Bye Finn.”

“Bye.”

Hanging up Lorelai grinned. Her baby was still her baby and she’d bagged a good... whatever he was.

Though Mia was always going to be her favourite Aussie. She was too sweet and couldn’t knock up her daughter. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Friday night dinner wasn’t happening this week so the girls started their Buffy marathon, getting through the first season before calling it a night. They made a convert out of Mia. 

That weekend they got through all seven seasons but failed to watch Angel. It had been an ambitious endeavour after all. 

Monday was usually Rory’s slow day but she was swamped trying to at least make a start on all her papers and starting to study for finals. She felt completely unprepared and then the was the funeral on Thursday. With it all Rory was feeling a bit frazzled when Finn picked her up for a date Wednesday. 

They were going to a party one of Finn's friends were holding. 

The party was okay, Colin kept asking her about Lane, apparently, they had really hit it off. She was unprepared for one of his questions though.

“Is she a virgin as well?” Colin asked and Finn flinched when she glared at him. 

“Yes.” Rory replied through gritted teeth. 

“I think I’m in love!” He said with a dopey looking smile. 

“Uh huh.” Rory couldn’t help but laugh. “Colin what do you know about Lane?” 

“That she’s cool, she’s in a band, she’s really weird, she doesn’t care about my trust fund or prospective career plans.” Colin replied. 

“Do you know about her mom?” Rory asked. Not wanting to ruin this for Lane, but also not wanting Colin to be hoping for something that was unlikely to happen. 

“No?”

“Mrs Kim, is super religious and really strict. Lane has to live a double life. Goes to church and bible studies then when her mom’s back is turned skanks to Rancid.” Rory explained. 

“She’s perfect Finn! Perfect!” Colin said and Rory worried she’d made things worse. 

“Who’s perfect Colin? Finn my man and... I’m so sorry I forgot your name, Finn’s girl.” Finn’s friend Logan had come over to them. 

“Lane, Rory’s friend she’s perfect. She doesn’t want me to buy her drinks and she’s a virgin, just like Rory.” Colin said finishing his drink in one gulp. 

“Colin!” Rory and Finn yelled at the same time.

“What?” Colin frowned at his empty cup. “I’ll be back I need more libations!” 

“Okay then, Finn we’re heading to the new salsa club in town if you’re game?” Logan said.

“Love?” Finn asked, she studied his face, wondering if he’d be bothered if she said no. She had so much to do. And a class first thing next morning. 

“I have a class first thing in the morning, I’ll have to take a rain check.” Rory said apologetically.

“I’ll walk this gorgeous girl back and catch you guys up.” Finn said.

“Rory can walk herself, can’t you? It’s only round the corner.” Logan smiled a smarmy smile that made Rory strangely angry. 

“I’m not letting her walk on her own Logan. I’ll only be ten minutes, drink, be merry, find yourself something vapid and blonde, I know I’m irreplaceable but you’ll cope for a moment Buttercup.” Finn drawled wrapping an arm around Rory’s waist.

“Come on man, it’s not like you’re getting any.” Logan said with a smirk. 

“You know I think I’ll give the club a miss tonight.” Finn said his voice harder than Rory had heard it. 

“Oh, come on Finn man.” 

“Nah Logan, you’re being a dick to my date. I don’t fancy hanging out with you when you’re being a royal prat.” Finn replied. “Come on love let’s go.” 

“I’m really sorry.” Rory muttered as they left, saying good bye to a few people as they did. 

“What have you got to be sorry about?” Finn frowned down at her; their hands entangled as he towed her through the throng of people. 

“If I’d have just gone to the club with you...” Rory replied.

“Then you’d have missed your class in the morning and been stressing about it at the funeral.” Finn replied. “Logan’s a dick. I’m sorry he acted like that towards you.”

“He didn’t say anything untrue.” Rory said feeling herself blush. 

Finn pulled her to a stop outside, the cool spring air making her shiver a little. “If I was looking for a quick fuck, I’d go home with one of those girls at the party tonight. You, love, are who I want to be with. You’re funny, interesting and hot as hell. Ignore Logan. I’m happy, with you.” Finn said looking into her eyes. 

“I’m happy with you too Finn.” Rory whispered as their face’s inched closer. 

Finn kissed her tenderly one hand at the back of her head the other cupping her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss. He could really kiss. 

She opened her mouth deepening the kiss and nibbled on his lower lip, becoming more frenzied as she heard him let out a low moan. Soon her hands were travelling down his back, feeling his strong muscles through his very loud Hawaiian shirt. His hands travelled her sides, grazing her breasts and making her gasp out. It was indescribable the passion she felt, the heat he was stoking in her. He cupped a breast through her top and she moaned, he was gentle and it felt so, so good. 

They broke apart as someone wolf whistled at them, both breathing hard and smiling.

“Yeah, I’m more than happy with you kitten.” Finn said wrapping an arm back round her waist and walking her home.

Their goodbye kiss was much tamer but more sensual. 

Rory floated into the dorm and into her room.

“Good night?” Mia asked her with a smile, she was sat on her bed working on her laptop. 

“Very good night, except for Finn's friend Logan.” Rory said sitting down and taking off her shoes, they did pinch but they were so, so pretty. 

“Oh?” Mia said. 

“He was just being an idiot. Telling Finn not to walk me home because he wasn’t going to get any.” Rory explained. 

“Yeah, he’s a dick alright.” Mia muttered. 

Rory was busy taking her coat off and didn’t see how Mia had tensed up at the mention of the blonde heir to the Huntzberger fortune. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rory had made it through finals and couldn’t be happier. It had been a hard two weeks but she’d done it. Her last one had just finished; she was looking forward to a Funky Monkey, some music and packing the rest of her stuff to go home for the summer. 

She was the only one left in the dorm, Janice, Phineas and Finn had moved Mia out last night, Paris had left the day before and Janet the day before that. 

Mia, Paris and Rory were going to be rooming together the next year having put themselves down for a three-room suite on campus. She was looking forward to her boyfriend living on campus as well next year. 

Finn was officially her boyfriend. They’d decided upon it when Rory had awkwardly introduced her to Paris' life coach as ‘this is Finn my... er... we’re dating.’ Just after they’d gotten to third base in her room thinking they had the place to themselves. Terrace had wanted to sit them both down and talk about it but the couple had adamantly refused stating plans that they didn’t have. 

Rory walked into her dorm stopping as she saw Finn in a white wife beater, his black shirt hung over a box. He was carrying boxes from her room into the common room. Metallica played from her cd player.

“There you are love!” Finn said pausing to kiss her. “How was the final?”

“Fine I think.” Rory said back absently. “What are you doing?”

“Your cognitive function must have taking a beating there kitten. I’m helping you pack and move of course.” Finn said setting the box down. “Drink?” He pointed to the funky monkey sat near his discarded shirt. 

“Finn you didn’t have to do that!” Rory beamed at him.

“I know I didn’t, I wanted to.” Finn replied passing her the cup full of awful alcohol. 

Rory quickly dropped her bag and jacket and sipped from the cup. It was truly terrible, but Janet said it got the job done.

“I think it’s just your books and unmentionables left to do.” Finn said. 

They spent the rest of the morning packing and moving boxes, finishing the funky monkeys as they did. 

“Dance m'lady?” Finn asked as he changed the music to some weird music that kind of sounded like tango or salsa music, his hand outstretched to her.

Feeling free after her final and with the packing very almost finished, and so, so happy, Rory accepted the offered hand. 

She laughed as Finn twirled her round the empty room. He was a really good dancer. She however was not, but it didn’t matter, she was having fun. 

“Knock, knock!” A voice came startling the pair, who had been spinning around the room their eyes on only each other.

“Grandma!” Rory said. “Sorry we didn’t see you there, have you been there long?” 

“No, no just long enough to see you having some fun.” Emily practically beamed at the both of them. “I was worried about you being all on your own but I see you're having a wonderful time. It’s so nice to see you again Finnegan.” 

“And you Mrs Gilmore. Care for a spin?” Finn dropped Rory’s hand and extended his to her grandma in obvious invitation.

Emily threw her head back and laughed. “No, no, I’m just glad to see my granddaughter being taken care of.” 

“Well, I couldn’t have Rory moving all these boxes on her own.” Finn said.

“Say, Finnegan? Have you any plans for Friday night?” Emily asked and Rory felt her insides freeze. She was telepathically sending him s.o.s signs. Abandon ship! There’s an albatross being a fixed round your neck! 

“I don’t think so.” Finn said.

“Would you care to join us for dinner? Now you and Rory are dating, I assume, it would be lovely to get to know you properly.” And the trap snapped shut. 

“That’s very kind of you Mrs Gilmore, I’d be happy to come for dinner. On that thought, perhaps you would join me and my family for dinner Saturday love?” Finn asked smirking at her. “I’m sure they’d all love to get to know my girlfriend.”

“Sounds great. Thanks Finn.” Rory said refusing to look at him, she’d burst into laughter and that would not be appropriate. 

“Girlfriend?” Emily’s entire face lit up. “How wonderful, why didn’t you say anything Rory!” 

“Oh, it’s very new Mrs Gilmore, the beginning of the week in fact, wasn’t it love?” Finn asked Rory, his face had a massive smirk on it. 

“Well, it’s wonderful, you should have said something last night though Rory. Really. Now I must be going, I have a meal to plan. I’ll look forward to Friday.” Emily waved at them both then left.

“What was that?” Rory spun and looked up at Finn when her grandma had left. “I was sending out telepathic signals there! And inviting me to dinner Saturday! Your dad and Janice already know me!” 

“Well, I switched off my mind reading abilities this morning, sorry kitten.” Finn rolled his eyes. “And my family would like to get to know you as my girlfriend.” 

“Mia knows me, we’ve shared a room for the past nine months! We’re as close as twins by now! Your dad and Janice have been to my house, I’ve ridden in your jet. I’ve spoken to your dad over the phone, had brunch with him, had a pamper session with Janice, we all know each other.” 

“And breath kitten.” Finn chuckled. “Yes, but they don’t know that you’re my girlfriend yet. It’s a big deal. Mia agreed to wait for me to tell them.” 

“Oh. Okay. Sorry.” Rory felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

“So, Friday night. Will there be an interrogation, Spanish Inquisition or public flogging?” Finn asked. “What do I prepare for?” 

“Probably an interrogation of some form but you go to Yale, come from what they think is a good family and they know you so it won’t be too bad.” Rory reassured Finn. 

“What they think is a good family? Have something to share?” Finn’s voice had lost all teasing. 

“What? No! Finn you know I love your family! I spend as much time with your family as I do my mom now. I only meant because your family has money, they’d think your family better over someone who didn’t have much. They assume just because a person isn’t wealthy that they’re not good enough for the Gilmore name. They treat Luke horribly just because he owns a diner and not a franchise. They treated my ex boyfriends terribly, not because they knew them but because they weren’t from money and didn’t know what they wanted to be when they were sixteen.” Rory said impassioned. “Honestly Finn, I love your family. I hope you know that?” 

“Yeah, I do love. I’m sorry I just thought you’d heard...” Finn flinched. “You know what, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes, it really does if it’s bothering you. Now come on tell Rory everything.” Rory took hold of his hand and lead him to her bed to sit on. 

“My dad...” Finn trailed off.

“Your dad yes? Very nice man, excellent taste in nail polish.” Finn whipped his head round to look at her. “What? He does, that red he was wearing when you came after the accident, when we first met was really pretty.”

“I didn’t think you’d remember; you were high on your meds.” Finn said. 

“I remember everything I just had no control over my mouth apparently.” Rory smiled. 

“Yeah, well my dad likes to wear nail polish, and earrings and makeup. He’s not really into the woman’s clothes type thing, but, yeah. There’s a lot of rumours about him being transgender and a cross dresser and... Well, it doesn’t bother us, at all, dad’s dad. He’s awesome, but it does bother other people.” Finn said and Rory's heart went out to him, he looked so vulnerable. 

“Do you honestly think I’d care? You’re dad’s amazing Finn.” Rory said honestly. “Plus, I’m the girl who went to build a house with a hammer covered in rhinestones and hot pink feathers. My mums a little different too. It makes no odds to me.” 

“You, love, are amazing.” Finn said before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. 

Rory’s cell interrupted sometime later what was a very enjoyable moment. Very enjoyable. 

“It’s your mom love.” Finn said handing the phone to her he put his wife beater back on and Rory grabbed her top. Their pants were firmly in place, zippers perhaps lower than Lorelai would have liked though. 

“Hey mom!” Rory smiled into the phone.

“Hello my favourite daughter. Are you ready for an epic night of movie marathons?”

“Of course!” Rory laughed. “I’m starting to put boxes in my car then I’ll ride like the wind home.”

“Whoosh!” Her mom replied. “Hey hon is it okay if Luke joins us tonight?” 

“Yeah of course!” Rory agreed eagerly, he never quite did get the mocking but his cluelessness could be funny at times. 

“Is Finn free? He could come if you wanted?” 

“I don’t know I’ll ask him and get back to you.” Rory replied. 

“OK, then ride like the wind!” 

“Whoosh.”

“Bye babe.”

“Bye mom.” Rory smiled as she hung up. Her mom was one of a kind for sure. 

“Hey Finn!” Rory called out, not sure where he’d gotten to. 

“Yeah!” He called back.

“My mom wants to know if you want to come round and do movies tonight?” She put her shirt back on and walked into the common room. “Luke’s going to be there, I think she’s hoping I may mock him less if you’re there.”

“Will you?” 

“Nope.” Rory grinned up at him. 

“Yeah, sure, love. I’ll come round. Do I bring anything?” Finn asked lifting a box of books and Rory was slightly distracted by the sight of the muscles in his arms. 

“Erm... no... no you don’t need to bring anything but your appetite.” Rory mumbled. 

“My eyes are up here kitten. I feel very objectified right now. Don’t stop.” He joked. “So, I don’t need to bring any food or anything?” 

“Nope, we’ll treat you to a real Gilmore girls night in. All you have do is eat. Small portions like Mia eats will get you mercilessly mocked.” Rory grinned. 

“Not a problem love.” Finn winked then walked from the room carrying her box. Rory stared after him with a smile on her face.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

They’d watched Pulp Fiction, which had been hilarious as Finn kept quoting the movie word perfect but didn’t realise he was doing it. Luke had not enjoyed the movie in the slightest, Rory and Lorelai had been very amused by the guys so all was right with the world.

“I think I’m going to order pizza.” Lorelai announced as the movie finished. 

“What, but we’ve just eaten Chinese and the food I brought and you’ve got a ton of junk food here!” Rory smiled as Luke ranted 

“Oh! Get that meat feast again that was good!” Rory said. 

“What, Rory, no! No! You cannot still be hungry!” Luke carried on.

“Not really.” Lorelai shrugged.

“But when the pizza gets here, we’ll be hungry.” Rory smiled at her mom.

“See, Rory gets it. Ok so meat feast.”

“Dirty.” Rory supplied dutifully. 

“Thank you, shall we get a pepperoni as well?” Lorelai asked.

“The meat feast will have pepperoni on it. One pizza is more than enough.” Luke weighed in. 

“I could eat a slice of pepperoni pizza.” Finn added making Luke look at him wild eyed. “Sorry.” Finn grinned at the man. 

“You’re all nuts! All of you!” Luke threw his hands up apparently in defeat. 

“I’ll order the pizza.” Lorelai smiled going through to the kitchen.

“So, Rory, what are your plans for the summer?” Luke asked as her mom searched for the phone in the kitchen complete with running commentary. 

“I’ve got to get a job. I was so broke by the end of this semester that I was drinking water and I raided Paris' green tea supply which backfired so badly on so many levels.” Rory replied happily till she noticed both men frowning at her. “It was fine. I had my meal plan at Yale paid for and gas in my car.”

“You should have said something, I don’t mind ever helping out.” Luke said without looking her in the eye. 

“This next year don’t waste your money on presents for me. I’ll see if there’s anything going at the hotel in Hartford if you want? Maybe on reception, you’ve got good people skills. And I’ve seen you’re scarily organised notes.” Finn said.

“Presents?” Luke frowned between them.

“It was a running joke.” Rory said. “Finn would buy me pearls and I’d buy him butterflies hair clips, which by the way you still haven’t worn. And I stopped getting you presents after spring break because I was broke, you didn’t notice? Rude much! I’m not sure I feel comfortable getting a job through my boyfriend.” 

“Pearls?” Luke muttered under his breath.

“Look, you’re more than qualified love and you’d still have to interview for it, the only one who gets a job automatically if they want it is me. That’s because I’m fathers favourite of course and not because I’m heir to the business and its half expected of me. Mia did some waitressing once and she was terrible, my father learnt from that mistake and Mia never carried a plate again.” Finn smirked. “Also, I did notice I thought you’d decide to give in gracefully, I should have known better.”

“I guess I could interview.” Rory said nibbling her bottom lip. 

“And if that doesn’t work out for you, then I could always use some help at the diner.” Luke added and Rory smiled at him, she was pretty sure that between, Caesar, Lane and himself he had all the help he could handle. That was Luke though, always looking out for her. Always there when he was needed, even if it was in the background. 

“Pizza will be thirty minutes, what we talking about?” Lorelai flopped down on the sofa. 

“I was saying I need to get a job over summer.” Rory explained while grabbing a soda.

“Oh, hun. I can ask around for you if you want?” Her mom replied. 

“I said she could have some shifts at the diner and Finn’s seeing if there’s a job at his dads hotel.” Luke supplied.

“Look Mr, if this is a plan to get Rory to work in an Australian hotel so she’s there when you go... well then I can’t say I blame you but you had her for the last few months she’s mine now! All mine! Aha hahaha!” Lorelai did a very bad evil cackle. 

“Alright there Evillen, I meant the hotel in Hartford.” Finn laughed. “Though that’s an idea. Fancy a month down under love?” Finn looked blank as everyone stared at him. “Dirty?”

“Very!” Lorelai said.

“Definitely.” Luke mumbled looking uncomfortable. Rory just tried not to laugh. 

“Okay, so we have Snatch or Drango for your viewing pleasure next lady and gentlemen.” 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

James was tired, annoyed and frankly disappointed in the general human race by Monday afternoon. He needed a part time receptionist just over the busy summer months. It was a fairly easy job, perfect for a college kid or someone wanting to make an easy dollar. However, his interviews so far had been dismal.

“How would you answer the phone?” Was one of the questions he’d asked.

One girl had actually answered “by picking it up.” He laughed till he realised she hadn’t been joking. 

Other answers included but were not limited to “Yes?”, “Hey”, “Hello there" and one memorable, “what’s up?” 

James was looking forward to a scotch. However, he had one more interview that he couldn’t remember arranging but that was on his electronic appointments for today. He hoped it was a quick interview, he’d given up hoping for a good candidate. 

He was pulled from his musings as there was a knock that the door. 

“There’s a Miss Rory Gilmore here to see you James.” One of his current receptionists said sticking her head round the door. 

James checked his watch. Five to two, she was early, that was a point in her favour. Though to be honest she’d just have to be fairly articulate to be a cut above the rest by now. 

“Send in her in please Lucy.” James said. 

The girl came in seemingly nervous. She looked to be in her late teens maybe early twenties. James was pleasantly surprised to see her looking presentable. 

“Thank you for seeing me Mr Wood.” The girl, Rory, said. 

“Not a problem Ms. Gilmore. Ah, I see you have a copy of your resume there, if I may take a quick look?” James saw that she had some experience working front desk at a small inn fairly nearby and was tempted to just offer her the job there and then. He eventually decided to proceed with the formalities. Just because she said she’d done it was no guarantee that she was actually any good.

“I also have references from my editor at the Yale daily news, the concierge at the Independence Inn, my English Professor from Yale, the select man from my town and the owner of Luke’s diner.” Rory said and James could hear her nerves. He was rather impressed by her range of references. He had no way of knowing that she’d refused to give references from Kirk, Miss Patty, Babette, Andrew, her mom and Phineas as well. She was pretty sure that giving a reference from Phineas would get her the job without an interview and that was not what she wanted. 

“Why do you think you’d be suitable for this position Ms Gilmore?” James asked.

“Oh, please, call me Rory.” James noticed the stalling tactic but didn’t say anything, at least she was intelligent enough to stall while thinking of an answer. “I’m a very organised person, I’m efficient and I take pride in my time management. I’m a people person and I’m happy to work with people from all different backgrounds, I can talk about a DAR function in one breath and discuss the fluctuation of the American Dollar in another while chatting about Britney Spears.” Rory smiled. 

“Excellent.” James smiled. He was happy, she was head and shoulders above the rest. “Okay, how would you answer the phone?”

“Erm, well I don’t know your specific format but probably... ‘Good afternoon the Morgan hotel Hartford, how may I help?’” 

James was sold, it was practically word for word how they did answer. Not a yeah, or what’s up in sight! 

“If a guest were to want to check in early however the room wasn’t ready yet how would you deal with it?”

“I politely tell them the room was just being finished to make sure its up to our high standards however if they would like to head to our restaurant they could enjoy a wonderful...” The girl blushed. “I’m sorry I haven’t checked out the menu but I’d recommend something to eat or drink while they waited.” 

“Not a problem.” James smiled reassuringly. “Okay, so the role is part time, there’s three eight hour shifts a week available but its only for the duration of the summer. Would that suit you?” 

“That would be perfect, I’m going back to Yale after summer so it would be great.” Rory smiled. 

“I’d like to offer you the job Rory, congratulations. I’ve got your email address here.” He brandished her resume. “I’ll be in touch in the next day with the details.”

“Oh, thank you Mr Wood!” She gasped standing up and shaking his hand. 

James was feeling pretty good as he walked her out of the hotel. His headache had receded some now. 

He watched his new employee walk out of the building and greet a friend, smiling as they both squealed together. 

His face dropped when the friend turned and they walked away together.

“What’s up James? You look ill!” Lucy asked. 

“That girl, Rory?” James said.

“Yeah, she seemed nice enough.” Lucy replied with a frown.

“Yeah, looks like she’s in with the boss.” James said so thankful he’d actually hired her and no longer confused about how she’d gotten on his appointment list. 

“Huh, she’s in with you?”

“No, with The Morgan’s.” James said. 

“Oh damn it, now we have to behave when she comes in.” Lucy muttered walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know you’re thoughts on who Mia should end up with!   
> I have three possible people lined up but want to know your thoughts so drop me a comment if you would! Thanks x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Finn cursed under his breath as he pulled up to the Gilmore residence Friday night. Lorelai’s Jeep wasn’t there yet which meant he was a little too early. He’d wanted to make a good impression by not being late but he’d turned up too bloody early. He really didn’t want to sit around making polite chit chat with Richard and Emily. 

He considered backing out of the drive and waiting for Rory and Lorelai but was saved from doing it by headlights behind him. This must be them. 

Finn got out of his car making sure to note that he was in the Jaguar, unless he actually focused on the damn car he’d never remember, that was Mia’s area not his and someone might ask him. He got the bottle of wine from the passenger’s seat. A Cab Sav that his dad had recommended, as long as it gave a slight buzz, he wasn’t too interested in wine either. 

He walked over to the Jeep that was parked almost to his bumper and opened the passenger side door with a smirk before realising that actually Rory was driving. 

“Finn, darling! You’re so chivalrous! The other fair maiden could use a hand with her heavy, cumbersome door as well! Won’t you be so gracious?!” Lorelai tried for what Finn thought was a Southern accent. 

“Of course, madam.” He swept a bow and tried imitating a British accent, he thought he was fairly good. “I live to be of service.”

“Ooo, have you got fancy wine?” Lorelai spotted the bottle.

“No idea, dad said it was but he’s got a weird sense of humour. It could be cheap plonk from the bottle-o for all I know.” 

“You may have to translate that for me.” Lorelai laughed. 

Finn opened Rory’s door as she smiled at him. She never failed to make his heart pound when he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair was styled in loose waves tonight and she had on a beautiful black dress. He really did feel very lucky to have her on his arm. Beautiful, funny, intelligent and could rival his mocking. 

He always thought he’d end up with one of the high society girls who liked to party and get sloshed as much as he did. He was surprised by how happy he was with Rory despite her not being as wild as him. She was his perfect match, she calmed him down a little and he made her take a step or two out of her comfort zone. They fit. 

“Come on then, into the Lions den.” Lorelai said dragging them both to the door as they stood smiling at each other. 

“You both look stunning.” Finn said as Lorelai rang the bell. 

“Why thank you“ Lorelai did the southern bell thing again. Or tried anyway. 

“Good evening.” Lorelai said to the maid, unsurprisingly a new one. “I think we’re expected.”

“Can I take your coats?” The maid asked with a quiver. Finn frowned, was she just a nervous person or we’re the Gilmores not so gracious to their help? 

Finn could be arrogant he knew it. Sometimes he was a jerk, but never, ever to the people working for his family. His father had instilled that in him from a very early age. These people took care of them, granted they were paid to do it but you couldn’t pay enough for loyalty. That had to be earned. 

“Thank you very much.” Finn said sincerely as he handed over his jacket. The maid smiled at him before walking away with the coats. Finn made a note to give Jemima, their maid, nanny and friend a hug when he went home if she was still there. 

“Rory, Finn! You took look fantastic; don’t they look fantastic Richard?” Emily stood as they entered a living room, a very formal living room. 

“Hi mom.” Lorelai said.

“Oh, hello Lorelai. You look nice too.” Emily said with much less warmth. No wonder Lorelai always complained about coming here. 

“Hi Grandma.” Rory smiled.

“Thank you for having me to diner Mrs Gilmore, Mr Gilmore.” Finn said politely.

“Oh, it’s wonderful to have you here! Just wonderful!” Emily smiled widely. “You make such a charming couple and Finnegan I love that shirt. So charming, white is such a good colour for you.” 

“I have to agree, that is a very nice shirt Finnegan.” Richard said. “Would you care for a drink?”

Finn thought for a second he was driving but he also needed a drink if he was going to get through this evening. It was like being at a soiree for his dad with everyone fawning all over them. The Morgan’s weren’t into all of that, sometimes it was needed of course, but by God was it tedious. He’d have a drink now and skip the wine with the meal. 

“I’d love a scotch if you have one?” Finn said. 

“Of course! On the rocks or neat?” Richard asked with a smile. 

“On the rocks please.” Finn replied taking a seat on the sofa in between Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the leg. 

“Rory?” Emily asked.

“Club soda please Grandma.” Rory smiled. 

“So demure, isn’t she demure Finn?” Emily said.

“She certainly is.” Finn said, trying not to laugh. 

“Lorelai?”

“I’ll have a martini please. A large one.” 

“Here we go, so Finnegan, you’re back at Yale this year?” Richard said passing him the scotch, which Finn struggled not to down in one. 

“Yes, back to grind stone.” Finn smiled. 

“You’ve been travelling we hear?” Emily asked.

“Yes, my friends and I were travelling around Fiji.” Finn said.

“Travel is so important to a young person. Rory travelled to Europe last summer did she tell you?” Emily said.

“She did, she particularly enjoyed Italy, something about a cheese with coffee?” Finn looked at Rory and smirked. He remembered the story well but was happy to have the focus off himself for a few minutes. 

“Oh my god!” Lorelai started laughing. “I’d forgot about that, it was cheese, really stinky cheese!” 

“I still say I said the right word for cream, why would I ask for cheese with my coffee?” Rory said blushing as everyone laughed.

“What are your two’s plans for the summer then, Finnegan, Rory?” Richard asked, again Finn felt bad for Lorelai.

“Well my family and I will be going to Australia for the last month.” Finn said. “And as Rory got the j-"

Rory had jabbed him rather hard in the ribs. It was too late though. 

“Job?” Emily looked at Rory with a frown. “You’re working this summer?” 

“Erm, yeah, grandma.” Rory smiled and it looked so forced that it made Finn’s teeth hurt. He was going to pay for that gaffe. Should have switched the mind reading on. “I’m working in the Morgan Hotel here in Hartford three days a week and doing some fact checking for the Stars Hollow gazette two mornings a week.” 

“But surely the summer is the time to relax? Maybe do some travelling?” Richard said.

“Well, if I want to have enough money for laundry, I need a job.” Rory shrugged with that smile. 

“Oh Rory, you should have said if you were struggling for money. We never mind helping out!” Emily said. 

“It’s good experience, and keeps me busy while mums busy opening the new Inn, Finn and Mia are in Australia and Lane is working.” Rory replied, glossing over the offer of money from her grandparents. So different from the other girls Finn knew. 

“I’m about ready to open the Inn. We’ll be doing a trail run in the next few weeks.” Lorelai said to her parents, obviously saving Rory and himself. 

“That’s good, a trail run makes excellent business sense.” Richard nodded his approval. 

“Hey, you should come. You and mum!” Lorelai said. 

“Oh, well. That would be nice.” Emily smiled hesitantly.

“Yes, it would.” Richard agreed. 

“So, Finnegan?” Emily said turning the attention back to him. “You and Rory are going to be apart for a month? That will be difficult I’m sure.”

“Well, we can talk on the phone and video chat. It won’t be so bad.” Finn said, they’d already talked about it. A month was a long time but it’d pass quickly and they’d speak all the time.

“Technology is a wonderful thing.” Richard nodded sagely.

“Are there any children in your family Finnegan?” Emily asked next, Finn could almost hear both Rory and Lorelai shouting at him in their heads. However, he still hadn’t mastered telepathy. 

“My uncles got a little girl, Sophia. She’s cute but we only see her when we visit Australia, she’ll be four now.” Finn replied.

“Wonderful that is nice. Do you like children Finnegan?” Emily pressed.

“Other than my cousin I don’t really know any, but my she’s nice.” Finn said shifting awkwardly. 

“Children are so important.” Emily said. 

“We went to Martha’s Vineyard for a wedding recently, it was fantastic absolutely stunning. But we also went to one on Cape Cod and honestly, I thought that one may have been superior. Do you prefer Cape Cod or Martha’s Vineyard Finnegan?” Emily asked. Drinks seemed to be lasting forever. 

“I like both I suppose.” Finn said awkwardly.

“So, Grandpa, what have you been reading this week?” Rory jumped in.

“Dinner is ready Mrs Gilmore.” The maid announced hesitantly. Finn breathed out a sigh of relief. The night was one step closer to being over. 

Dinner was peppered with questions about where Finn would work, where he would settle down eventually, how Rory would be able to work from everywhere and would love to travel. Just like him. 

Rory tried to distract her grandparents, Lorelai tried to distract them and Finn talked more about Yale and his classes then he ever had. Despite that Finn left the Gilmore house feeling as though he had signed a marriage agreement. It was a distinctly uncomfortable feeling. 

“Go home and drink lots and lots of Gin, Vodka and Scotch. The hangover will just about be less painful than this evening.” Lorelai said patting him on the arm. “And remember we want at least seven cows for her, eight if she’s slept well.” 

“Mom!” Rory groaned. 

“I think I could barter eight as long as there’s a dowry of course.” Finn joked but not really feeling it. At least Rory and Lorelai weren’t thinking marriage and children. They’d only been together properly for a couple of weeks. 

“Well of course. Would the Crap Shack suffice?” Lorelai asked.

“I’m afraid not.” Finn shook his head sadly. “I would expect nothing less than a working farm.”

“Then our negotiations are over.” 

“It’s been nice knowing you Morgan.” Rory laughed but Finn could see the worry on her face. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow? I’ll pick you up and we can go to mine?” Finn asked.

“Yeah.” Rory smiled back the worry melting slightly. “I’ll work on acquiring a farm.” 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“This night will be a lot less painful. I promise.” Finn said opening the car door for Rory who blushed as she got in. 

“Again, I’m so, so sorry. I’m not thinking children and marriage. I promise.” Rory said, despite the fact she’d apologised over the phone three times now. It was highly amusing and Finn could now, after a decent night’s sleep and a lot of drink, see the funny side. 

“Oh, well that’s a shame. I booked a lovely venue for May, guess there goes the deposit.” He laughed as she stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Oh hey, I spoke with Lane today.” Rory said as they set out for Hartford.

“Yeah, what did she have to say on our impending nuptials?” Finn asked with a laugh. 

“That I should have asked for a couple of goats too.” 

“Of course.” Finn replied with a smile.

“Did you know that her and Colin are going on a date tonight?” Rory asked and Finn took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. She looked serious. 

“Why no, Blossom said nothing.” Finn said. He was surprised, he didn’t think Colin’s infatuation would have lasted this long. 

“Oh yeah, they’ve been talking on the phone apparently. She’s told her mom she’s going to be on her Campus. And she was freaking out about only having sixty dollars for the date.” Rory said. “I may have mentioned the bathroom trick so she’ll be ready for that.” 

“Ruin all our fun why don’t you love.” Finn smirked before pressing some buttons on the jaguars control panel and ringing Colin.

“I’m in a rush sugar, what’s up?” Came Colin’s aristocratic drawl through the speakers. 

“I hear you have a hot date tonight my dear.” Finn smirked.

“I do indeed my good man.” 

“Well I’m currently travelling with Rory.” Finn said.

“And how is the lovely Rory this fine evening?” Colin asked.

“I’m fine thanks Colin.” Rory said laughing.

“Yes worth at least eight cows, three goats and maybe a chicken.” Finn chuckled lacing their fingers together and enjoying the electricity it caused. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but I really need to be going.” Colin said. 

“Of course, I am however ringing to inform you that your date is aware of the bathroom trick I pulled on my first date with Rory here. And is carrying money to pay.” Finn smiled. 

“Well damn.” Colin sounded slightly annoyed. “Huh, I’ll ring the restaurant and pay with the Amex over the phone. Thanks Finn.” 

“Lane will be mad!” Rory said.

“And how charming that’ll be. Now I bid you lovely folks adue. Finn call me tomorrow.” 

“Will do Colin, now don’t do anything I would do.” And with that Colin had hung up.

“Are all you Stars Hollow girls as stubborn as you and Lane?” Finn asked.

“We’re not stubborn.” Rory set her jaw and raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh huh.” Finn shook his head with a smile, she was one of most stubborn people he had ever met. “Okay, are other girls as hesitant to accept a little spoiling as you two?” 

“Definitely not.” Rory said with heat.

“That was a little bitter, care to share with the class?” Finn asked. 

“It’s nothing, just this friend, you know I told you about him, Dean.” Rory explained.

“The ex, got it.” Finn wondered where this was going and if he should be jealous or not. 

“Yeah well he dropped out of college so he could work to buy a townhouse for his wife who doesn’t work. It just annoys me, he could have so much and she just sits at home while he throws his life away.” Rory frowned. 

“You don’t have to go to college to be a successful person love.” Finn said while also knowing how important education was to her. Personally he thought she was a bit over the top with it but seeing as it was really cute he said nothing. “Your mom didn’t go till she was older and Janice has never been to college. They’re both successful.”

“Yeah, I know. I do know, it’s just...”

“You think an education is important that’s why you’re at Yale and you work so hard. Different horses for different courses love.” She looked at him blankly and he just laughed. “Different things are important to different people.”

“Yeah, I know.” She looked a bit shamefaced so he changed to subject. 

They discussed her new job, a party he was going to that week – it was a Life and Death Brigade party, not that she knew that, so she wouldn’t be going with him – what classes she wanted to take next year and the big back to school party he, Colin and Logan were planning, until they reached the Morgan House. 

Despite being only four blocks away the house was vastly different to that of the Gilmores. Whereas the Gilmores had an archaic feel to it with classic architecture going back to the 1800’s, the Morgan House was clean lines, white concrete walls, glass and windows. It was very modern. 

Finn personally would like a mixture of the two when he eventually got his own house. Neither ultra-modern nor ancient. He idly wondered what Rory would like? Would she like a mixture of the two or did she think of something completely different? 

“Ready love?” Finn asked.

“Of course, come on!” Rory said eagerly.

Finn laughed; she was more eager for this than he was. Although they’d been dating a while, he thought it may come as a shock to Janice and his dad that they’d put the label of boyfriend and girlfriend on their relationship. It made Finn smile whenever he called her his girlfriend. So far, he was pretty sure he’d been a good boyfriend too. At least Rory hadn’t complained yet and she smiled a lot round him. 

Once inside they headed for the living room, a vast room that still managed to feel cosy with plush black couches and soft black rugs which contrasted with the stark white walls and white marble underfoot. 

“Rory! Finn!” His dad was the first to notice them and sprang to his feet from the couch he’d been lounging on. 

All the Morgan’s except Finn we’re casually dressed and he felt Rory shift uncomfortably in her cocktail dress, a pretty red one with beading. He just nudged her shoulder. She looked beautiful and his family wouldn’t care what she was wearing. Hell, tonight his dad had bodgy blue nails and was wearing mascara. 

“Rory!” Mia jumped up and ran to the girl in question as though they hadn’t seen each other in months instead of since Monday. And he knew for a fact that they messaged every day and talked on the phone at least every other day.

Rory and Mia hugged it out while Janice got up politely too.

“Janice, dad, Mia. I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend. Rory.” Finn grinned at them as the hugging stopped. 

Janice grinned and held out a hand to his dad who put a bill in it. They were both smiling though.

“You couldn’t have held out a month son?” His dad laughed. “Don’t worry Rory, I’m just joshing you, we are very happy for you both.” 

“Thank you.” Rory blushed. “Next time cut me in and let me know, I’ll see what I can do.” 

His dad threw back his head and laughed his booming laugh. 

The night was much easier than the previous night, the dinner much more informal. Jemima had made her Moussaka and his dad had cracked open a bottle of red, which Mia and Rory had a small glass of. 

“So, Finn, Rory will be coming with you to the Gala then?” Janice asked and Finn fought back a flinch, this was as close to the cow conversation as his family would have.

“Gala?” Rory asked.

“It’s the annual Gala we hold every year for our stakeholders and those people who you hate but have to be seen with.” His dad explained pushing his food around the plate sulking. His dad hated the thing as much as he did, probably more. 

“We hold it somewhere different every year. Last year it was in our Sydney hotel, the year before that it was the Paris one, the year before that it was New York and this year it’s Hartford.” Janice explained. 

“I voted we open a hotel in Japan and have it there.” Finn told Rory.

“My vote was for Madrid.” Mia added. 

“But Hartford it is. It’s at the end of the month before we go to Australia.” Janice said.

“So will you be bringing Rory Finn?” Mia asked with raised eyebrows while spearing a piece of aubergine. 

“Angel are you free on the 27th?” He asked watching as Rory blushed red and fidgeted with her napkin. “It starts at eight, so we won’t be there till nine, fashionably late and all darling.” 

“I’ll check my work schedule.” Rory pulled out her phone. 

“When do you start again?” Mia asked.

“Erm, Monday, I’m doing seven till three.” Rory frowned at her phone. “I’m working till ten on the 27th so I could get ready at work and be even more fashionably late? The Gucci of late.” 

“That’ll work.” Finn smiled at her. 

“You know I have a little pull with the boss, I could probably get you the night off?” His dad smiled at her. 

“Thank you very much Phineas, but I don’t want to ask for favours, it’s more than enough that I got the job because of you.” Rory blushed again.

“I may have got you the interview, without James Wood even knowing about it by the way, but you got yourself the job Rory. As far as I know James has no idea you even know any of us, it was all you.” His dad explained and once more Rory blushed prettily. 

“I think ten cows and two goats.” Mia said watching with a smile.

Finn hit his head on the table. “You told Mia?” He groaned.

“Well... she is my best friend." Rory said. “Plus, I’ve got to get a working farm first, I told you Mia.” 

“What!?” Janice and his dad said together, Finn groaned again. Maybe tonight wasn’t easier after all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rory’s first day at the Morgan Hotel Hartford was hard. By the time she’d finished she was ready for her bed, her feet throbbed, her back hurt and her head was full. 

Not only had she had to learn the receptionist job, which luckily, she managed to pick up quite easily after working shifts at the Independence Inn since she could see over the desk but she’d also been given a tour as she had to know where everything was, not just for customers but the staff areas too. Maids’ closets, the kitchens and which kitchen she could take food for the guests from in case they needed more for their mini bars or anything, the maintenance office, the admin office, the staff room, the locker rooms, the laundry room. It had been hard work. 

The staff seemed nice but overly professional around her. There was no goofing off or jokes or anything, not like the Inn. 

Before driving the thirty minutes home she stopped off at a coffee place near the hotel and grabbed a triple espresso. That night she was supposed to be having Mia, Finn and Lane round for the night. Movies, pizza and fun. She was sure she’d be asleep before the first movie. She wondered how much her two best friends and boyfriend would hate her if she cancelled. Still, a promise was a promise, and it wasn’t like she was cancelling for something really important, like school. 

She cranked up the radio and drove home singing badly to whatever came on, in higher spirits once she finally arrived home and looking forward to a shower. 

Her mom was out when she got back, not so unusual, the Inn was due for its trail run this weekend so her mom was basically there round the clock trying to get it ready. Either there or at Luke’s. 

When she was out of the shower, Rory saw she had a text on her phone. 

Mia: We’ll bring the food, enough even for you, just sort out the movies. NOT Charlie and the Chocolate Factory again!!

Smiling Rory shot one back before getting dressed. She felt much more awake and refreshed now but her feet were still hurting. 

Rory: Damn it Morgan! Fine, you can suffer through the Myth of Power again. Jokes! I’ll get something. 

Heading into the lounge Rory sorted through the mass amounts of movies her mom and her had looking for something. Finally she settled on The Godfather and the first Harry Potter movie. Lots of mocking potential there. Plus, they were films that didn’t involve any brain power which right now she was lacking. 

“Rory!?” The unmistakable voice of Lane yelled as she walked in the house. Lane and Mia never had to ring the bell or wait. They were always allowed in. It was as much her mom’s rule as it was hers. The same rule was there for Sookie but she never used it.

“In here!” Rory yelled back.

“Thank God your home! I need to talk to you! Is Finn here yet?” Lane babbled marching up and down the living room while Rory sat on the couch and waited. 

“No not yet, why, what’s up?” Rory asked and Lane continued to march. “Lane! Stop! You’re making me dizzy, just tell me what’s wrong.” 

Still Lane said nothing and continued to march.

“Did your mom find out about the band?” Rory guessed.

“No!” Lane yelled and marched on. 

“Lane...” Rory said after another few minutes of pacing. 

“Its Colin!” Lane burst out.

“Oh, was your date bad?” Rory had thought it weird that she’d heard nothing from Lane and that she was always out whenever Rory rang. 

“No and yes.” Lane supplied before throwing herself down next to Rory grabbing a cushion and screaming into it. 

“So...” Rory prompted. 

“It was really nice, he took me to this fancy restaurant in Woodbridge, and it was nice. And he was funny and totally into music. He can keep up with me when I go on a tangent. He’s really nice but it’s like he’s from Mars. He’s from this totally different place that I can’t even begin to understand.” Lane said sounding sad. “He goes to parties and stays out and goes on yachts around the world, crashes them and doesn’t blink an eye. He drinks, he has sex. He’s a total alien.” 

“I get it.” Rory said.

“You do?” 

“Well yeah. Sometimes it feels a bit like that with Finn, but I like that. I like he’s different from me and has different experiences, for me it’s like something maybe I’ll get to do one day. Maybe with Finn... one day I could jump off a cliff with him, or go snorkelling in Aruba. With Finn, anything’s possible. And he can keep up, we both know how hard it is to find someone who can really keep up and deal with the oddities.” Rory said with a smile. 

“Yeah. I guess. It’s just I’m not so sure Colin does get my alternative lifestyle, the Korean, seven-day Adventist, bible study thing.” Lane said. 

“Do you like him?” Rory asked. 

“I don’t know. I think so. Maybe?” Lane replied. “Do you love him? Finn?”

“No, not yet. But... I’m heading there and it kind of scares me how fast it’s been, but it’s also like I’ve known him and Mia forever. You know?” Rory smiled. 

“I know.” Lane said. 

“Foods here!” Mia shouted from the open doorway. Rory and Lane both shot up. Rory was mortified. She sincerely hoped that Mia and Finn hadn’t heard anything! 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“Doors open.” Mia said to Finn, as they headed towards the Crap Shack, both carrying huge bags of food. There couldn’t be too much food when going to the Gilmore house. 

“Weird.” Finn said, he found life in a small town weird, in his whole life he’d never lived anywhere where you could just leave your front door open, wide open and not be worried about someone breaking in. 

“Absolutely.” Mia agreed and Finn smiled. 

They heard voices coming from the living area, it sounded like Rory and her friend Lane. 

“It was really nice; he took me to this restaurant in Woodbridge.” They heard Lane saying. 

“Ohh, I wanted to hear how the date had gone.” Finn whispered. 

“Finn we are not eavesdropping!” Mia whispered back but made no attempt to move. 

“Sure.” Finn chuckled quietly. 

“He drinks, he has sex. He’s a total alien.” They heard Lane say and Finn bit back a laugh at that. Colin had been described as much worse by the fairer sex, to be fair Finn had as well. 

“I get it.” Rory said.

“You do?”

“Well, yeah. Sometimes it feels a bit like that with Finn.” Finn held his breath; he did not want Rory to think he was an alien. He wasn’t that different from her; well, he was but he liked that. He liked that she was down to earth and normal. Kind of. Not completely normal, she could be weird about somethings. Books, she was very weird about books. 

Finn breathed a bit more easily and couldn’t help the smile spread across his face as he heard the rest of what she had to say. He’d like that. He’d like to share new experiences with her. New adventures. Seeing her in a bikini. 

“Do you love him? Finn?” Lane asked and Finn held his breath, his heart was jumping in his throat.

He knew how he felt. He knew that every time he looked at her, he had butterflies in his chest, that she made him feel lightheaded and happy, like he’d just had a few shots, but without the hangover. He liked talking to her, ringing her, teasing her, ruining a movie with her. Finn knew how he felt and what he felt. Now he needed to know if she felt the same. 

“No.” Finn felt as though he was falling. She didn’t feel the same. “Not yet. But... I’m heading there. And it kind of worries me how fast it’s been, but it’s also like I’ve known him and Mia forever.”

Finn felt the world returning, the smile on his face coming back wider this time, he looked at Mia who was smiling too. He’d noticed how Rory hadn’t left her out and so had she.

Rory was falling for him too. He just had to make sure she got there. 

“Foods here!” Mia called out walking in and shooting him a look. 

He wasn’t a total idiot; he knew not to mention that they’d been listening in. 

When they walked in the living room, Rory was stood her face bright red and he fought back a chuckle. 

“Hey Ror, Lane. How are you guys?” Mia asked totally naturally. She was too good at deception sometimes. 

“Good, good. How are you?” Lane asked as cool as Mia. 

“Good too.” Mia replied and Finn rolled his eyes.

“How was your first day love?” He asked Rory placing the bag of food down on the coffee table. 

“It was good, tiring but good.” She said. “People were nice and very professional. It was good.” 

“We need to stop saying good.” Lane muttered with a laugh. 

///\\\\\///\\\\\

“Good morning, welcome to the Morgan Hotel, Hartford. How can I help you this morning?” Rory asked the woman who approached the desk.

She’d been working at the hotel for close to a month now. It was ok and much better than the fact checking job at the gazette for sure. The staff were still very professional around her so it was a bit lonely, but the work itself was okay. 

“Yes, I believe I have a room?” The woman said looking her over and dismissing her with a sniff. Rory didn’t bat an eye; she was used to it now. A lot of the guests that stayed were dismissive of the ‘help.’ A few less were more than dismissive and downright rude. 

“Of course, what name would it be under?” Rory asked politely.

“Hammersmith.” The woman responded. She was a pretty woman, in her late forties if Rory had to guess. She’d obviously had some work done at some point, she had that too smooth look. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red that reminded Rory of Mia and was easily her most striking feature. 

“Here we are Mrs Hammersmith. We’ve got you down for five nights, in our Princess suite?” Rory checked. 

“That’s correct.” The woman said. “Of course, looking at a computer screen and correctly reading off information should be hard to mess up, but usually the idiots here mange it. I’m glad to see you can at least read.”

“Wonderful.” Rory said stunned with a fake smile on her face as she gave a discreet wave to the bellhop who was waiting at the side. “Paul here will help you with your luggage. Here’s your key, if you need any help with anything at all please come and see us or dial down from your room. We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Morgan Hotel.” 

“Hmm.” The Mrs Hammersmith said once more looking her over before following Paul who’d taken care of her luggage. 

Rory watched them leave and breathed out a sigh of relief, she was betting that the woman was here for the Gala that was happening in two days. There were a few people who’d already arrived for it and most of them had been more pleasant than Hammersmith. 

“Well done, Rory. She didn’t have one complaint.” James said making her jump.

The General Manger, James Wood, who’d interviewed her rarely spoke with her, but sometimes just popped up when someone influential checked in. The woman must have been someone important. 

“Erm, thanks?” Rory said back. 

“Yes she comes every two years almost like clockwork and normally has the receptionist crying after five minutes.” James said.

“Oh really? Why do you keep letting her back if she’s so mean? I know she must spend a lot but still.” She’d seen James refuse service to one very rich customer who thought he could buy a waitress for the night and had the young girl in tears. James was very firm in that they had the right to refuse service to anyone being overly nasty, aggressive or anything along those lines and that he’d back them up. 

“You don’t know?” James asked looking shocked. 

“Know what?” Rory replied. 

“That’s Mr Morgan’s ex-wife, his children’s mother.” James said. 

“Oh.” Rory said ineffectually. Did Finn and Mia know that she was coming? They hadn’t said anything. She didn’t know if this was something they should know about. Did she call them? 

“Yeah, she doesn’t give notice that she’s coming and Mr Morgan usually has to turn up to talk the staff down after a couple of days. I’ll have to go ring him I suppose.” James muttered before heading for his office. 

Rory spent the rest of her shift debating what she should do. Should she call Mia and Finn and let them know, was this something that was a family thing? Something she should stay out of? She knew Finn and Mia had a rocky relationship at best with their mom. It was about as crappy as her relationship with Christopher but more hostile. 

Would she want Finn or Mia telling her that her dad had breezed into town or would she rather know from her mom? 

Rory didn’t think she’d care and would probably rather hear about it from Finn or Mia than from her mom, but she wasn’t them.

It was the end of her shift and she still hadn’t made a decision. She was thinking about it so deeply after getting her coat and bag from the locker room as well as changing back into her regular clothes that she walked into someone on her way out.

“I’m so, so sorry!” She said looking at who she had collided with. 

“That’s okay love, not exactly how I’d like to feel your body up next to mine but it’ll do for now.” Finn said wrapping an arm round her right there in the foyer. 

“Finn!” She said so happy to see him, it had been three days and she had missed him. 

Rory wrapped her arms around him feeling safe and secure and giddy. Just like always when he was near. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York with Colin, Robert and Logan until tomorrow?” She said with a smile on her face.

“Colin vanished to Stars Hollow, Robert brought a bar and Logan found himself two hot blondes, so I decided to come find myself a hot brunette. Now do you know where I can procure one at all?” Finn smirked. 

“I’m afraid not.” Rory grinned rolling her eyes. 

“Shame. I guess I’ll have to carry on in my travels then.” Finn said taking a small step backwards, his arms still wrapped around her. 

“You’re not going anywhere Mr.” Rory laughed before kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Yes ma'am.” Finn laughed resting his forehead against hers. “You free tonight angel?”

“For you? Yes.” Rory smiled before remembering, she needed to tell him in case he wanted to meet with his mom instead of her. “Actually, Finn, before you make any plans, I need to tell you something.”

“Too late love, plans have been made.” Finn joked.

“I think I should still tell you, maybe we should go get a coffee or something?” Rory was suddenly conscious of the fact she was snuggled up with the owner’s son in the foyer of the hotel where she worked. So far, she’d managed to keep a low profile. She guessed that was blown now. 

“Sure angel, can’t have you going into withdrawal on me now, can we?” Finn placed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before leading her towards the exit. 

“Finnegan?” A voice drifted powerfully from behind them.

She felt Finn tense up, his muscles locking down.

“Was this what you were going to say?” Finn whispered. 

“Yup.” Rory whispered right back.

“Next time send a text so I can go out of town.” Finn said still tensed. “Message Mia while I deal with this will ya?” 

Rory pulled her phone out and shot off a text to Mia. It was short and sweet. 

Mia, your moms at the hotel now. Finns here too. Text me if you need anything. Love you x

Putting her phone away she focused back on Finn who had dropped his arm from around her but took her hand once it was free.

“Mother.” Finn nodded at Mrs Hammersmith who was in front of him. 

“Finnegan how wonderful.” His mother air kissed him; her voice had a very proper American socialite air to it. “And... oh... this is the girl who checked me in? Finnegan, what have I told you about shacking up with the help? It just won’t do.”

Rory blushed deep red at that. She wondered just how much pull his mother had in his life and if Finn would value her opinion? 

“Mother.” Rory had never heard Finn angry before. Truly angry. He was much too fun loving to do angry, annoyed sometimes yes, but never angry. It was a new side to him she’d not discovered yet. “This is my girlfriend. Rory Gilmore.” Despite his obvious anger, his hand was gentle around hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand soothingly. Any worries she had melted away.

“Girlfriend. My, my. Finnegan has never introduced anyone as his girlfriend before. You must have hidden talents.” Mrs Hammersmith said to Rory, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raising over her assessing eyes. “Finnegan, we must have dinner this evening. Hopefully the chef here has changed since last time.”

“We have plans tonight mother.” Finn said his voice still seething. 

“I’m sure you did dear. However, it has been two years since I last saw you and your sister. So tonight, we will have dinner. Have Amelia bring a date, you can bring... the girlfriend.” Mrs Hammersmith said with contempt. “I’ll see you at seven dear, don’t be late.” And with a swirl of tailored black fabric, Mrs Hammersmith was gone, leaving behind the smell of Chanel number five and what might have been Sulphur. 


End file.
